Despedida de Soltera
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Una despedida de soltera, un stripper, una broma y un error, son los ingredientes que necesitaron para juntar a Isabella Swan y al "stripper"/fiscal Edward Cullen. Si quieres reír hasta cansarte y saber de que se trata entra a esta magnifica historia entra a leerla y déjame tu comentario.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Chicas estaba viendo la televisión con mi familia específicamente caso cerrado y paso un caso sobre strippers entonces me dije Mary hay fics sobre Bella siento stripper pero no hemos visto sobre Edward (bueno yo no lo he visto), mmm y me gusto la idea asi que me puse a buscar y encontré este es que muy muy bueno aparte de stripper tiene que Edward es padre soltero y eso quería y si eso fuera poco es muy muy muy divertida.**

**Asi que chicas hagamos un trato va?**

**Ustedes me dejan sus reviews y yo trato de subir una historia completa en un dia cada 3 semanas, si ustedes cumplen yo cumplo,**

* * *

**_Argumento:_**

_Isabella Swan tenía que organizar la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga, y tenía ciertas responsabilidades. Entre ellas, elegir el entretenimiento más importante de la velada ¡un stripper! Alto, fuerte y sexy, el hombre que había escogido prometía. Pero a la hora de la verdad, no parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de quitarse la ropa…_

_¿Podría ser porque Isabella había cometido un pequeño error? Había contratado a Edward Cullen, un hombre respetable, padre de dos niñas y sin compromiso. Para él, quitarse la ropa en público era algo poco factible. Aunque si Isabella quisiera, estaría dispuesto a desnudarse sólo para sus ojos._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Había un solo hombre en el centro comercial a quien hubiese favorecido quitarse la ropa. Isabella Swan se dio cuenta enseguida de que quien se apoyaba contra el buzón de correos era el hombre al que la habían enviado a buscar. Los anchos hombros masculinos, los bíceps increíbles, las caderas estrechas y las largas piernas en vaqueros así parecían acreditarlo.

Aunque se hallaba lejos, podía ver que él tenía una hermosa piel bronceada y, aunque no le podía ver el rostro, la postura de su cuerpo indicaba una confianza suprema.

Desde el coche aparcado Isabella miró al resto de los hombres en la entrada del centro comercial. Todos los demás tenían granos, estaban demasiado entrados en carnes, eran calvos o menores de edad. Aquel tenía que ser el artista de _striptease_.

Apagó el motor y, mientras abría la puerta del coche, inspiró para tranquilizarse. Alice y las demás chicas le habían encomendado que llevase al hombre en el coche porque sabían que ella no bebía, pero de no haber sido ella la dama de honor aquella noche de la despedida de soltera de Alice, su mejor amiga, Isabella no habría salido entre semana, y menos aún a recoger a un extraño.

En aquel momento tendría que estar llamando por teléfono para intentar encontrar a alguien que reemplazara al payaso para la sesión de lectura en el hospital de niños, una tarea más acorde con su reciente ascenso a bibliotecaria jefe y una causa mucho más valiosa que la de buscar burdo entretenimiento para Alice y sus amigas.

Isabella suspiró mientras se enderezaba el incómodo vestido. Necesitó mucha concentración para caminar con los altos tacones por los adoquines irregulares del centro comercial, aunque seguía pensando en cómo solucionar el pJasperlema de la sala pediátrica del día siguiente.

Cuando salía de casa aquella noche había recibido una llamada del chico que siempre la ayudaba, diciendo que estaba enfermo con un virus y no podría hacer de payaso como siempre. La semana anterior les había prometido a los niños que iría con un payaso a su sesión de lectura semanal. Los peques estaban ilusionadísimos. Y ahora le resultaría casi imposible encontrar un sustituto a tiempo. Podría haberse retrasado un poco aquella noche mientras buscaba a alguien, pero aquella tarde Alice la había conminado en el trabajo a que se encargase de llevar a una persona a su despedida.

Un par de vaqueros gastados entraron en su radio de visión y Isabella se detuvo abruptamente. Había que olvidarse de payasos y salas de pediatría. Allí estaba el artista de _striptease_. Como nunca había conocido a uno, ni hombre ni mujer, Isabella apretó los labios antes de sonreír nerviosamente.

—Buenas noches —dijo, porque era correcta con todo el mundo.

—Buenas.

El profundo timbre de voz de él la sobresaltó tanto, que no supo qué decir, especialmente cuando el hombre se enderezó y la miró desde su altura con una indescifrable expresión en los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncía levemente el ceño.

Isabella titubeó. De cerca, el rostro masculino era mucho más guapo de lo que ella se había imaginado. Serían prejuicios, pero no esperaba una inteligencia tan obvia en los ojos grises. Él tenía el cabello oscuro, brillante y espeso y aunque no se había molestado en afeitarse, se distinguía el fuerte mentón bajo la barba. En ese momento la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —le preguntó bruscamente.

—Ejem, sí —respondió Isabella, disimulando su sorpresa con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Balanceó el bolso de noche, intentando parecer tan sofisticada y natural como cualquiera de las amigas que en aquel momento se hallarían bebiendo champán despreocupadamente en la despedida de Alice, dejando que ella les hiciese el trabajo sucio.

—Sí. Tengo que encontrarme con alguien aquí —dijo Isabella, sonriendo con valentía—. Lo cierto es que estoy casi segura de que eres tú.

—Pues —dijo él con un brillo especial en los ojos—, lamento desilusionarte, cielo, pero ya tengo plan para esta noche, y generalmente no pago por ello.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando un largo instante mientras se daba cuenta de lo que él quería decir. ¿Qué pensaba, que ella era…?

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó—. ¡No imaginarás que… !

Dio un rápido paso atrás, se le enganchó en los adoquines uno de los delgados tacones que llevaba y se le torció el tobillo. Intentando mantener el equilibrio, hizo aspavientos con los brazos y el cierre metálico de su bolso le dio de lleno a él en la barbilla, haciéndole lanzar un improperio ahogado.

Los tacones de Isabella repiquetearon en los adoquines hasta que ella logró enderezarse y recuperar el control de su bolso.

Mientras se frotaba el oscuro mentón, el entrecejo del hombre se frunció más todavía. Parecía que no podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo ella, alargando la mano sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Sobreviviré —masculló él, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, miró alrededor, como esperando que hubiese alguien que se hiciese cargo de aquella irritante mujer.

—Lo que intentaba decir era que no soy… lo que pensabas —se apresuró a explicar Isabella—. He venido a buscarte para llevarte a la fiesta.

—¿La fiesta?

—Sí. Alice me pidió que te llevase en el coche, ya que el centro comercial me quedaba de camino.

—¿Te refieres a Alice Brandon, la prometida de Jasper Hale? —preguntó él y por primera vez la duda de sus ojos grises se disipó un poco.

—Sí.

—¿Ella se ocupó de que me llevases? Yo pensaba tomar un taxi, ya que beberemos alcohol, pero Jasper insistió en que alguien me pasaría a buscar.

—Yo fui la agraciada —dijo Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros. La alivió ver que él parecía relajarse por fin, después de pensárselo unos instantes.

—No perdamos el tiempo, entonces —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con sus poderosos hombros—. Llévame a la fiesta.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ella parecía un plumero con piernas, decidió Edward, mientras la seguía por el centro comercial. Por, supuesto, tenía que reconocer que eran unas piernas elegantísimas. Casi tan elegantes como el oscuro cabello caoba y los profundos ojos chocolate.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo del asombroso vestido, que parecía una larga boa de plumas azules que ella se había arrollado al cuerpo. Con ese cuerpo sensual y ese extraño gusto en materia de ropa, no era raro que él la hubiese confundido con una prostituta. Lo primero que desearía la mayoría de los hombres al ver esa ristra de plumas sería desenroscársela.

Una o dos plumas salieron flotando en ese momento mientras ella accionaba la cerradura centralizada de su moderno turismo.

—Entra, que estarás en la fiesta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —le dijo.

Cuando Edward se hubo acomodado en el asiento del copiloto, ella accionó el contacto.

—Ajústate el asiento, así tendrás más sitio para las piernas.

—Gracias —dijo él, deslizando el asiento—. Bonito coche.

—Es nuevo y me siento muy orgullosa de él. Me lo compré para celebrar mi ascenso.

Su orgullo se vio en la forma en que ella se incorporó al tráfico con suavidad. A Edward le gustaba conducir y disfrutó con la destreza de la mujer. La habían ascendido. Quizá no era tan rara como parecía.

—¿Cómo quieres, ejem, que te llame? ¿Qué nombre usas en las fiestas? —preguntó ella, lanzándole una mirada tímida.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me imagino que quizá querrás mantener tu vida profesional separada de, ejem, tu vida privada. ¿Usas seudónimo?

—¿Qué? ¿Para ir de fiesta?

—Sí.

—¿Tú tienes un nombre especial solo para ir de fiesta?

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó ella—. Pero, ya te lo he dicho, yo no soy… —se interrumpió mientras frenaba en un semáforo.

A la luz de los faroles de la calle, Edward veía que la chica era tan rara como parecía al hablar.

—Mira —suspiró cuando se volvieron a mover—, me llamo Edward… en las fiestas, el trabajo, casa… Me temo que soy Edward Cullen veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

—Hola, Edward —dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente—. Yo soy Isabella, Isabella Swan.

—Isabella —repitió él, dándose cuenta de que cuando la vio por primera vez en el centro comercial se había imaginado un nombre más exótico. Ahora, sentado a su lado, percibiendo su delicada fragancia a rosas y jazmín y observando la expresión modesta e incómoda de su rostro, como si ella le tuviese miedo, Isabella Swan, un nombre corriente, era lo más lógico.

Ella hizo girar el coche y lo metió en un sitio junto al bordillo, detrás de una fila de coches aparcados.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—Esta no es la calle de Jasper —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Jasper? —se extrañó Isabella—. Pero… si vamos a casa de Alice. Jasper es el novio.

—¿Jasper hará su despedida de soltero en casa de Alice? —la miró fijamente.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es la despedida de Alice y somos todas chicas. Tenemos una fiesta de disfraces —respondió ella, señalando con un gesto su vestido—. Por eso estoy vestida así. Alice quería que nos pusiésemos vestidos locos, cuanto más alocados, mejor. Para hacer juego con todo lo que vamos a beber. Claro, que yo no bebo…

—¡No lo comprendo! —la interrumpió Edward—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, entonces?

—Pero tú eres el… el invitado de honor —dijo Isabella, mirándolo con asombro.

¿Un invitado de honor en una despedida de soltera? Edward sintió que comenzaba a sudar. Estaba claro que Isabella Swan estaba loca. Rápidamente evaluó su situación: podía salir corriendo del coche, dirigirse a la cabina telefónica más cercana y llamar a un taxi o asomar la nariz por la fiesta de disfraces y enfrentarse a Alice, la novia de su mejor amigo. No la conocía demasiado, pero le parecía bastante sensata. Seguro que ella podría aclarar aquel entuerto.

—Vamos dentro —dijo Isabella suavemente, mirándolo con una expresión de desagrado y preocupación maternal a la vez—. Alice es quien lo ha organizado todo. Ella te lo explicará. Lo único que yo sé es que te tenía que traer.

—Pues será mejor que lo aclare —protestó él, abriendo la puerta de su lado.

Al cruzar el jardín inspiró varias veces el aire nocturno del verano. De la casa salían sonidos de risas histéricas de chicas y música _pop_. Pero otro sonido se oyó más cerca.

—¡Oh, no!

Del otro lado del coche, Isabella se sujetaba el vestido contra el pecho con una mano mientras con la otra hacía inútiles intentos por agarrar una tira de plumas que se le había enganchado al salir, haciendo que el increíble vestido comenzase a descosérsele. Edward vio por un instante un trozo de ropa interior de encaje y una espalda suave y pálida brillando a la luz de la luna.

—Deja que te ayude —le dijo, y sin darle tiempo a rehusar, se acercó a ella y le acomodó la tira de plumas con firmeza.

—No te preocupes —exclamó ella—. Por favor, puedo arreglármelas sola.

—¿Y ahora, qué pasa? —preguntó él ahogadamente dándole la vuelta y sujetando la punta de la tira de plumas mientras hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en su cercanía, tan deliciosamente perfumada. Era un perfume especial: adulto e inocente a la vez.

Isabella le arrancó las plumas de la mano.

—Gracias, ya me las apaño yo —le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos azules llenos de desconfianza—. Te he dicho que no necesito más ayuda.

Edward no era tonto y se dio cuenta de que ella le indicaba que la dejase sola, pero durante un momento o dos se quedó allí, hipnotizado por la sorprendente belleza de los hombros desnudos de Isabella Swan, blancos como el mármol y tan perfectos como los de una estatua griega.

—Mira, sé que te ganas la vida con esto —bufó ella, sacudiéndole las plumas frente a la nariz—, pero algunos tenemos otro sistema de valores.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él, intrigado—. ¿A qué exactamente crees que me dedico?

—Déjalo, ¿quieres? —respondió—. Vete a buscar a Alice. Fue idea de ella que vinieses.

Por algún motivo, Edward tuvo la sensación de que encontrar a Alice le iba a resultar peor todavía que quedarse allí fuera con ese enigma cubierto de plumas, esa ovejita con piel de loba.

—Mira, me daré la vuelta mientras te arreglas el vestido —dijo—, pero necesito que me aclares algo. Quiero saber quién crees que soy y por qué diablos me has traído aquí en vez de llevarme a casa de Jasper.

Antes de que ella respondiese, se oyó una voz que provenía de la entrada de la casa.

—¿Isabella, eres tú? ¿Has traído a Edward? Las chicas se están impacientando.

Alta, morena y con una figura de modelo, Alice Brandon los saludaba con la mano. Edward se dirigió a ella.

—¿Qué es esto, Alice? Yo tendría que estar en casa de Jasper.

—Oh, no —dijo ella, esbozando una radiante sonrisa y dándole el brazo—. Aquí es exactamente donde debes estar. Todas están esperando —añadió, con una risilla mientras lo conducía hacia la casa iluminada.

Su sexto sentido le indicó a Edward que no se le avecinaba ninguna sorpresa agradable y se le ocurrió salir corriendo, pero su sentido común le dijo que se preocupaba sin motivos. Después de todo, esa chica se casaría con su mejor amigo y él sería su padrino de boda el sábado. Seguro que pronto se aclararía todo.

Alice esbozó otra sonrisa por encima del hombro cubierto de lentejuelas mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

—Las chicas no pueden esperar más —rio.

Tal como se lo temía, al abrirse la puerta Edward se encontró en un salón lleno de chicas riendo y gritando que sostenían copas de champán en la mano y llevaban vestidos tan alocados que convertían a Isabella Swan en la reina del buen gusto.

—¡Chicas! —gritó Alice a voz en cuello y el ruido se calmó a la vez que todas se volvían a mirarlo—. ¡Por fin ha llegado nuestro artista de _striptease_!

_¿Striptease?_

Edward creyó que se ahogaba, y luego sintió que le daba un paro cardíaco. Le zumbaban los oídos, se estaba muriendo. Después se dio cuenta de que eran los alaridos de las chicas.

—Me estás tomando el pelo —graznó, cuando logró recuperar la voz.

Alice le apretó más el brazo.

—Desde luego que no. Jasper me ha dicho que lo haces muy bien.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Jasper te lo ha dicho?

La miró unos instantes sin poder reaccionar, pero luego cayó en ello. Jasper Hale, su amigo del alma, se la había jugado.

Jasper y él tenían una larga tradición de bromas, desafíos y apuestas que se remontaba a cuando estaban en Primaria. Edward reconoció la mano de Jasper en ello: la broma insuperable. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que su amigo tuviese tan mal gusto como para hacerle aquello.

—De acuerdo, Alice. Me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo, apretado los dientes mientras intentaba sonreír—. Genial. Una broma fantástica. ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Jasper ha quedado con alguien para que me lleve a su despedida, verdad?

—Todavía no, Edward —dijo Alice suave pero firmemente—. Primero las chicas tienen que tener su espectáculo. Pero tengo un mensaje de Jasper —añadió, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Dijo que no te atreverías a no hacerlo.

—¿Que no me atrevería?

—Supongo que las chicas te lincharían si se te ocurriese marcharte de aquí sin actuar.

Edward sintió que tenía la garganta seca como papel de lija. Aquel era el final de una buena amistad. Jasper tendría que cambiar sus planes de boda después de que acabase con él.

—¿Pretendes que me quite la ropa? —preguntó, con un nudo en el estómago.

—Cielo —dijo Alice dulcemente—, sabes perfectamente que sí.

—¿Que me quede en calzoncillos? Ne… necesitaré reunir un poco de fuerzas primero —dijo desesperado, mirando alrededor. Al fondo del salón había una mesa cubierta de viandas.

—¡Por supuesto —exclamó Alice y llamó a otra de las chicas—. Amanda, ¿podrías traer un poco de comida para nuestro invitado?

Hubo una estampida general y en unos segundos aparecieron media docena de platos. Edward intentó retrasar lo más posible el momento charlando y probando la comida que le ofrecía el corro de mujeres que lo rodeaba.

—¡Cielos, qué lento que comes! —susurró una rubia despampanante—. Me encantan los hombres que se toman su tiempo.

Él casi se ahogó con la comida que se metía en la boca. Bebió dos cócteles de champán, con la esperanza de armarse de valor, pero no lo logró, así que pidió otro.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Alice, apareciendo a su lado.

—Ne… necesitaré una música especial para esto. No puedo actuar con cualquier melodía.

—Tengo una amplia selección de CDs, ven a elegir los que quieras.

En un esfuerzo desesperado, Edward logró ganar cinco minutos más mirando la colección de Alice, pero ella le quitó de las manos el disco que tenía.

—Latinoamericana. Buena elección. Este resultará perfecto.

—Oh, eh, yo no estoy tan seguro de ello.

—Yo sí —dijo ella con suave firmeza. Lo puso y se dio la vuelta hacia sus invitadas—. ¡Chicas, démosle una cálida bienvenida a Edward, que tiene algo muy especial que mostrarnos!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Chicas estaba viendo la televisión con mi familia específicamente caso cerrado y paso un caso sobre strippers entonces me dije Mary hay fics sobre Bella siento stripper pero no hemos visto sobre Edward (bueno yo no lo he visto), mmm y me gusto la idea asi que me puse a buscar y encontré este es que muy muy bueno aparte de stripper tiene que Edward es padre soltero y eso quería y si eso fuera poco es muy muy muy divertida.**

**Asi que chicas hagamos un trato va?**

**Ustedes me dejan sus reviews y yo trato de subir una historia completa en un dia cada 3 semanas, si ustedes cumplen yo cumplo,**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella se tomó su tiempo arreglando el vestido. Necesitaba quedarse en la oscura calle para recuperarse. Al acomodarle las plumas, Edward Cullen la había mirado con deseo. El brillo malicioso de sus ojos era inconfundible.

Y en vez de sentir repulsa, Isabella descubrió con vergüenza que encontraba excitante su interés.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡El tipo era un inmoral, por Dios, se dedicaba al _striptease_! Pero además, no había por qué sentirse emocionada si a él le brillaban los ojos. Estaba claro que solo flirteaba. Seguramente que en aquel momento se hallaría dentro, echándoles a las mujeres miradas tan ardientes que pronto se activaría la alarma contra incendios que Alice acababa de instalar.

Mientras se paseaba por el jardín y el aire le refrescaba las sonrojadas mejillas, Isabella se dio cuenta de que cualquiera de esas chicas habría respondido a la mirada de Edward con más flirteos, pero también supo que ella no sería jamás como aquellas chicas.

Nunca había encajado bien con las mujeres de su edad, que la consideraban una antigua, pero ella era así, no podía evitarlo, era una Swan.

Desde los diez años Isabella había comprendido que su familia era más seria que la mayoría. A juego con su apellido, los Swan habían sido bendecidos durante generaciones con un exceso de genes de bondad.

Isabella provenía de un linaje que se había dedicado a hacer el bien, y siguiendo la tradición de los Swan, había nacido en una choza en Camboya mientras sus padres, que formaban un equipo de médico y enfermera, se encontraban trabajando por los huérfanos de la zona. Aunque habían vuelto a Australia cuando Isabella y su hermano comenzaron la escuela, sus padres continuaron ejerciendo la beneficencia para un sinnúmero de organizaciones además de sus respectivos trabajos en el hospital Royal Brisbane.

En aquel momento se hallaban en Timor oriental y estaba claro que su hermano, Phil, en el último curso de Medicina, les seguía los pasos. Pero aunque Isabella admiraba a su familia, no era como ellos. Había sido la oveja negra y se había convertido en una empollona en vez de una entregada doctora o enfermera.

Cuando había anunciado que quería ser bibliotecaria, sus padres se tragaron la desilusión, consolándose pensando que al menos no había pretendido ser algo totalmente frívolo, como violinista o arqueóloga.

Pero, aunque había podido dedicarse a su pasión, los libros, los genes Swan habían sido más fuertes que ella. Por eso se dedicaba a leerles a los niños del hospital zonal todos los miércoles.

Por el contrario, Alice, su compañera de la biblioteca, estaba convencida de que una obra de caridad consistía en buscar las novelas más _sexys_ y guardarlas bajo el mostrador para sus ancianas favoritas.

Al cabo de pasearse unos diez minutos, Isabella se sintió más calmada. Se cercioró de que tenía las plumas bien sujetas y finalmente entró para unirse a la fiesta. Pero cuando vio a Alice en el otro extremo de la habitación hablando con Edward, decidió mantenerse a una distancia segura.

Una vez que saludó a una o dos amigas y se sirvió un zumo de naranja sin champán, observó que Edward se dirigía lentamente al centro de un espacio que le habían hecho. El salón vibraba con un ritmo sensual latinoamericano y muchas de las chicas comenzaron a dar palmas.

Isabella tragó con esfuerzo. Así que por fin vería un espectáculo de _striptease_. El primero. Según apreciaba desde esa distancia, Edward parecía tranquilo, casi altanero, como si no prestase atención al grupo de entusiastas espectadoras que lo rodeaban. Isabella supuso que mantener una separación mental de la audiencia era la forma en que lo hacían los profesionales. Sin duda, parecer aburrido era parte de la actuación.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó una de las primas de Alice—. Creo que acabo de ver mi futuro, mi pareja perfecta. ¿Creéis que cuando sus ojos se crucen con los míos se dará cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

—Más quisieras tú —se mofó otra de las chicas.

Isabella vio cómo Edward comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música y que, dándose la vuelta, bailaba de una forma totalmente masculina, haciendo aullar a las chicas con el movimiento de sus caderas.

—¡Qué bueno está el tío! —gimió alguien.

Isabella tuvo que reconocer que él sabía hacerlo bien. A las chicas les encantaba. En aquel momento se había sacado la camiseta del pantalón y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlas nuevamente, lentamente levantó el blanco tejido para mostrar durante un segundo su tentador torso bronceado con una insinuante línea de vello oscuro que desaparecía por sus vaqueros.

—¡Quítatela! —gritaron algunas.

Isabella tragó. Se sentía asombrada de lo mucho que le costaba retirar la mirada de esos pocos centímetros de piel masculina.

Las chicas volvieron a gritar cuando Edward levantó la camiseta un poco más.

Isabella se acabó el zumo de naranja. Volvió a sentirse incómoda. Hacía tiempo que no le prestaba demasiada atención a un hombre, particularmente a uno quitándose la ropa, y tuvo que reconocer que Edward estaba muy bien. Lo cierto es que estaba muy pero que muy bien. Pero… ¿cómo podían aquellas mujeres pensar en meterse en la cama con un extraño por su aspecto?

Miró el mar de rostros entusiastas. Parecía que a todas les gustaba lo que él hacía.

Ya se había quitado la camisa y la hacía girar sobre su cabeza en círculos lentos y sensuales. Tenía los hombros y el pecho tan anchos como Isabella se había imaginado cuando lo vio por primera vez en el centro comercial. Se preguntó si su piel sería tan fabulosa como lo parecía: como seda bronceada estirada tensamente sobre los duros músculos masculinos.

Avergonzada por su incorrecto interés, Isabella elevó con esfuerzo los ojos, apartándolos de su cuerpo, y casi se murió de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que él la miraba con atrevimiento y le hacía un guiño.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Instintivamente, Isabella le lanzó una mirada helada, como las que lograban silenciar a los más ruidosos en la biblioteca, pero él sencillamente sonrió y volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

Todas las cabezas del salón se giraron al unísono para ver quién era la que atraía tanto la atención.

Isabella sintió que se ponía roja como un tomate mientras oía a las demás murmurar con envidia. Clavó la mirada en el fondo de su vaso mientras jugueteaba con la pajita. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle pasar semejante vergüenza el imbécil ese de pecho descubierto? Era despreciable. Ella no le había hecho nada para merecerlo. Avergonzada, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo cómo Edward le arrojaba la camiseta a una guapa morena.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta desilusión mientras las demás chillaban. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Por supuesto que estaba aliviada de que él le prestase atención a otra mujer.

¡Era demasiado! Durante un minuto había mirado a Edward Cullen con el mismo deseo que las demás chicas. Gracias a Dios que había recuperado el sentido común cuándo él le guiñó el ojo de forma tan indecente.

Sintiéndose segura en el patio nuevamente, se apoyó contra la pared de la casa de Alice, respirando agitadamente, intentando por segunda vez esa noche recuperar la compostura. Se oyó una ovación en el interior de la casa. Sin duda Edward estaba llegando al clímax de su actuación.

¿Cómo podía una persona… cómo podía Edward hacer eso para ganarse la vida solo porque tenía un cuerpo fantástico?

**-2-0-0-2-0-0-2-**

Edward pensaba que en cualquier momento Jasper aparecería a rescatarlo, pero ahora comenzó a temerse que ese momento no llegaría nunca. Ya se había quitado la camiseta y el cinturón y se enfrentaba a su momento más amargo. Le temblaban las manos mientras se dirigían al botón metálico de sus vaqueros.

—Deja los vaqueros en el suelo, cariño —gritó una de las mujeres que lo miraban sonriendo—, yo ya los levantaré.

Edward miró a Alice, que sentada en un taburete a un lado del salón, seguía sus evoluciones atentamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella elevó las cejas, interrogantes.

—Se acabó la actuación —le dijo con los labios.

Como respuesta, una Alice muy seria negó con la cabeza.

Edward sintió cómo la frente se le bañaba en sudor. No recordaba qué calzoncillos se había puesto esa noche. Bajó un poquito la cremallera y vio con alivio que eran de algodón negro.

De acuerdo, se quedaría en calzoncillos, pero solo hasta allí. Alice lo había amenazado con un linchamiento. Pues bien, sería una forma de fortalecer su carácter.

Se quitó los pantalones nerviosamente, a sabiendas de que ya no estaba actuando. Pero no pareció importarles, ya que el salón se llenó de vítores y aplausos. Como si hubiese batido un récord olímpico.

Alice sonrió mientras se le acercaba. La sonrisa se le borraría de los labios cuando se enterase de que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar la raya.

—Me niego a seguir —le advirtió.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Desde luego. El viernes tienes que venir a la iglesia a mi boda y la mayoría de estas mujeres estarán allí. Tenemos que mantener un cierto decoro. Además, no podemos tirar por los suelos tu reputación de Fiscal de la Corona, ¿no te parece?

Edward se la quedó mirando.

—¿Saben ellas que no me dedico a esto? Fue un montaje de Jasper, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—, pero espero que nos perdones. Has estado fantástico. Eres un héroe, Edward.

Edward se volvió a poner los vaqueros. Más que héroe, se sentía un completo idiota. Pensar que su mejor amigo y un puñado de chicas le habían tomado el pelo de esa forma. No era la primera vez qué caía en una broma de ese estilo ni sería la última, pero le estaba resultando más difícil que en otras ocasiones encontrarle la gracia.

—¿Sabía Isabella Swan que era una tomadura de pelo? —preguntó, mientras ensartaba el cinturón en la cintura de los vaqueros.

—¿Isabella?

—La chófer. El plumero de melena pelirroja y piernas fabulosas.

—Me alegro de que notases sus piernas. Es un encanto, ¿verdad? La verdad es que no le expliqué a Isabella exactamente lo que sucedía, así que no te enfades con ella. Va a ser tu…

—No pasa nada —dijo él—. Lo que quiero ahora es irme. Tomaré un taxi para ir a la despedida de Jasper. Tengo que resolver una cuestión con el chistoso de mi amigo.

—No seas malo con él —rogó Alice, poniéndose seria—. Fue para divertirnos un poco. Dijo que vosotros siempre os estabais haciendo jugarretas —se puso de puntillas para darle un ligero beso—. Te agradezco que nos hayas seguido el juego. Has estado fantástico.

—Devuélveme mi camiseta y ya me pensaré si voy a ser bueno o no.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La actuación habría terminado, ya que no se oía tanta gritería. Isabella miró el reloj y decidió entrar a hablar con Alice antes de excusarse y desaparecer. Alice comprendería que se fuese deprisa cuando le explicase el problema que tenía con el payaso al día siguiente.

Pero en la entrada una figura alta, morena y de ancho torso desnudo le impidió el paso. Edward Cullen salía poniéndose la camiseta.

—Oh —dijo ella—, eres tú. Supongo que querrás que te lleve de vuelta, ¿no?

—No —dijo él, con cara de pocos amigos—. Tomaré un taxi.

—Se supone que soy tu chófer —dijo Isabella rápidamente y luego se arrepintió. ¿Por qué diablos había demostrado tanto interés en ayudarlo?

—¿Esta vez me llevarás a la fiesta del novio? —preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida mientras se metía la camiseta dentro del pantalón.

Ella no pudo evitar mostrarse horrorizada.

—¿También les harás un _striptease_ a los hombres?

Él tardó siglos en responder.

—Tu concepto de mí está por los suelos, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente con una risa ahogada.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir remordimientos. Quizá su risa era una forma de esconder sus sentimientos ante la crítica de ella.

—Perdona. No tengo por qué entrometerme con lo que tú hagas.

Los labios de Edward temblaron como si hubiese tenido dificultad en controlar su reacción y Isabella sintió que lo había herido. Seguro que bajo ese cuerpo fuerte y atrevido se escondía un alma sensible. Llevaba toda la noche pensando qué pena que un hombre con aspecto tan educado e inteligente tuviese que haber caído en algo tan bajo como quitarse la ropa para ganarse el pan. El rubor que se extendía por el cuello y las mejillas de él le indicó que lo había avergonzado y despertó en ella su arsenal de genes caritativos.

De repente, Isabella percibió su oportunidad de hacer algo realmente especial. Estaba claro que Edward necesitaba ayuda. Con un poco de tacto, podría alentarlo a que elevase sus miras y encontrase un trabajo adecuado. Incluso le podría evitar una mayor degradación.

Decidió que ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para explicarle a Alice por qué se había marchado de la despedida tan pronto.

—Súbete al coche —ordenó, y vio con alivio que él la obedecía sin poner objeciones.

A mitad del camino hacia la fiesta de Jasper se le había ocurrido un plan genial para iniciar la rehabilitación de Edward Cullen.

—Tienes dotes para la interpretación, ¿sabes? —comenzó, con su tono más cálido.

Él murmuró las gracias, levemente sorprendido.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en utilizarlas para otro tipo de entretenimiento? —preguntó Isabella, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar—. Hay causas más nobles con las que podrías ganar la misma cantidad de dinero —sugirió con dulzura—. Bueno, quizá no tanto. Estoy segura de que con el _striptease_ ganas bastante, pero…

Llegaron a una señal de stop y Isabella le dirigió una mirada para ver cómo se lo estaba tomando. Notó con preocupación que parecía bastante incómodo.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró. Lo había herido nuevamente. Se había cubierto la cara con las manos e inspiraba profundamente. Hasta le pareció oír un hipo. Isabella se sintió fatal.

Pero luego, Edward se descubrió el rostro y la miró serio.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo es exactamente el que sugieres?

—Podría encontrarte un buen trabajo enseguida —sonrió Isabella—. En realidad, mañana mismo podrías trabajar como payaso en el hospital de niños. Te pagaré las tarifas normales.

No pudo observar su reacción porque el tráfico requería toda su atención, pero en cuanto pudo lo volvió a mirar.

—¿Qué te parece?

—¿Un trabajo de payaso? Me siento aturdido.

—Serías un payaso genial —insistió ella, con la esperanza de que él no se diese cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él el trabajo—. Te sentirías tan bien sabiendo que le has alegrado el día a todos esos niños…

—¿Como payaso?

—Utilizarías tu talento para algo de provecho.

—¿Estarás tú allí? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

Isabella detuvo en coche frente a su destino, el Royal Hotel.

—Sí. Estaré allí, Edward —dijo, con su tono más tranquilizador—. Les leeré un par de cuentos a los niños. Te daré el traje. Lo único que tendrás que hacer tú será improvisar y hacer el payaso. Como lo has hecho esta noche… más o menos. ¡Venga! ¡Inténtalo aunque sea una vez! —lo desafío, al ver que dudaba—. ¿No te gustan los desafíos?

—De acuerdo —dijo, esbozando una lenta sonrisa tan sensual que le aceleró el corazón—. Tú me desafías a hacer el payaso Beppo y yo acepto si tú aceptas darme un beso.

* * *

**Merezco algún review?**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Recuerden Un review me hacen muyyy feliz**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Fue estúpido por su parte pedirle el beso, pero a Edward se le escaparon las palabras sin pensarlo. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para no soltar la carcajada en el coche mientras Isabella Swan le hablaba igual que una profesora de catecismo, toda correcta y seria, como intentando salvarlo del infierno, sin darse cuenta de que su cuerpo envuelto en plumas era más tentador que la serpiente del paraíso.

Pero aunque ella no supiese quién era él y todavía pensase que se dedicaba al _striptease_, ¿cómo era posible que una chica con esa llamarada de cabello y esos ojos tan asombrosamente cafes se comportase como si nadie la hubiese besado en la vida, que reaccionase con horror y se mostrase tan escandalizada por un simple beso?

Mejor así, decidió Edward. Besar a una mujer que parecía tomarse la vida tan en serio podía resultar peligroso. Ahora tendría una excusa plausible y, sin necesidad de dar demasiadas explicaciones, salvarse de hacer el payaso. Alargó nuevamente la mano para abrir la puerta del coche.

—Edward —dijo ella en un tono de voz un poco agudo.

—¿Sí?

—Comprendo por qué me has pedido un beso. Supongo que tú lo considerarás un trato justo —dijo, y se pasó la puntita de la lengua rápidamente por los labios.

—Ah… fue algo que dije sin pensar —murmuró él—. Olvídalo.

—¡No! —exclamó ella con tanta urgencia que lo sobresaltó. Luego lo hizo más todavía al inclinarse hacia él y decirle con seriedad—: Quiero que actúes de payaso, así es que te besaré. Pero… —pareció no saber cómo terminar y a Edward, atónito, no se le ocurrió qué decir.

Isabella se acercó un poco y él percibió su delicado aroma de rosas y jazmín, dulce como el primer día tibio de primavera.

—La verdad es que no suelo besar a hombres que acabo de conocer —murmuró, nerviosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo Edward vio que hacía una pausa y se lo quedaba mirando como si estuviese reuniendo fuerzas. Se preparó a recibir la excusa que ella pondría para no realizar la molesta tarea.

—Me resultaría más fácil si girases un poco la cabeza —le dijo ella en tono ahogado.

Parecía que había hecho un máster en seducción. Su inexperiencia aparente, su autoridad y su belleza conformaban una mezcla embriagadora. Edward jamás había sentido algo semejante. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo dejasen, que había sido una mala idea, pero en vez de eso giró la cabeza y ella levantó los labios suaves y llenos hacia los de él. Su hermosa piel, exquisitamente pálida, contrastaba con el vibrante rojo de su pelo. Edward no pudo resistirse. El leve contacto con su labio inferior le produjo un instantáneo ramalazo de deseo que le recorrió el cuerpo como fuego. Ella emitió un suave sonido de disculpa.

—No estaba lo bastante cerca —susurró—. Lo intentaré otra vez.

Edward cerró los ojos inmerso en una gozosa agonía y aquella vez los labios de Isabella se apoyaron con cálida y suave firmeza sobre los suyos. Saboreó su dulzura, oyó su respiración entrecortada y sintió las manos femeninas a ambos lados de su cara mientras los labios de ella se entreabrían bajo los suyos.

¿Qué podía hacer en esas circunstancias sino devolver la caricia?

Su intención era darle un beso tierno. Después de todo, esa criatura puritana se asustaba fácilmente. Pero su boca era tan cálida y receptiva que, sin poder pensar en nada, sus labios y su lengua se fusionaron con los de Isabella con urgente ansiedad.

En vez de protestar, ella emitió suaves gemidos, como rogándole más y volviéndolo loco. Estaba loco. No debería estar haciendo aquello, pero las manos de ella le recorrían los hombros y su boca se movía contra la de él con mayor ansiedad. No era momento para cuestionar su estado mental aunque sí para descubrir si su cabello era tan suave como lo parecía. Diablos, era todavía más suave. Tan suave… Los rizos color cobre se ensortijaron en sus dedos. Y deseó sentirla a ella envolviéndose en su cuerpo del mismo modo.

Edward no recordaba un beso que lo hubiese encendido tan rápidamente. Necesitaba apretarla, sentir todas esas suaves curvas contra sí, arrancarle las plumas de un tirón, pero se encontraban en plena calle, frente al pub lleno de sus amigos. Cuando se separaron, se hallaban ambos sin aliento y más que un poco aturdidos. Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a disculparse. Mejor no mencionar el beso en absoluto.

—Bien —logró decir finalmente—. Parece que has cumplido, así que será mejor que me digas adonde tengo que ir a trabajar mañana.

Con las mejillas rojas, Isabella se acomodó frente al volante, inspiró profundamente y se enganchó un mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja.

—¿Podrías estar a las nueve y media en la entrada de la calle Casey del hospital de Glenwood? —preguntó luego, de forma tan cortés que parecía que le estaba extendiendo una invitación para cenar con la reina.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Madre mía, ¿qué le pasaba? O tenía el corazón más blando de todo el país o se le habían reblandecido los sesos. Primero un espectáculo de _striptease_ y luego una actuación de payaso. Por segunda vez esa misma noche lo habían convencido de que hiciese algo que no quería.

Pero… ¿cómo iba a escabullirse después de que doña Modestia sacrificase con tanta valentía su boca y su moral por una sala llena de niños enfermos? Además, no tenía que ir a los juzgados hasta las once.

—Trato hecho —le dijo—. Gracias por el… por traerme —dijo y abriendo la puerta entró corriendo al pub antes de poder cambiar de opinión.

-0-0-0-

—Pareces contenta —dijo Alice, levantando la vista de los libros devueltos que clasificaba—. Supongo que la sesión del hospital ha salido bien.

Isabella no se había dado cuenta de su amplia sonrisa y adoptó una expresión más sobria.

—Salió fantástica —dijo—. A los niños les encantó. Edward estuvo genial. Es más atlético de lo que pensaba. Puede hacer el pino y malabarismos. Bueno, casi puede hacerlos. Gracias a Dios que lo intentó con naranjas. Sabe…

—¡Eh, un momento! —interrumpió Alice—. ¿Has dicho Edward?

—Edward Cullen, la estrella del espectáculo de anoche. Lo he alentado para que amplíe su repertorio.

Alice tardó un instante en reaccionar, después de pestañear varias veces.

—Pero ¿no tienes a alguien que siempre te ayuda con las sesiones de lectura? —preguntó.

—No tuve tiempo de decírtelo anoche —sonrió Isabella—, pero Moe está enfermo con un virus y no podía venir. Por suerte logré solucionarlo porque convencí a Edward Cullen de que lo reemplazase. Fue un payaso genial.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice mientras se le caían sobre el mostrador los seis libros que llevaba, haciendo que algunos lectores levantaran la vista y los miraran con repJasperación—. ¿Hiciste actuar a Edward Cullen de payaso?

—Pues, sí —se defendió Isabella—. No veo por qué tienes que asombrarte tanto. Tú lo contrataste para que se desnudase, yo simplemente lo hice para que aprovechase mejor sus habilidades artísticas. Les dio una alegría a los pequeños enfermos.

—¿Cómo diablos lo convenciste de que lo hiciera? —preguntó Alice, atragantándose.

Una pareja mayor se acercó y Isabella se alegró de tener una excusa para no responder la pregunta de su amiga. No estaba dispuesta a explicar con pelos y señales la forma en que había logrado que Edward la ayudase.

No creía en realidad que ese beso le resultase a él un factor decisivo, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para borrarlo de su cabeza. No intentaba analizar cómo lo había besado, o mejor dicho, cómo había perdido el control totalmente con un artista del _striptease_. Aquella mañana solo había podido enfrentarse a él porque Edward estaba escondido detrás de su disfraz de payaso, incluyendo una rizada peluca roja, maquillaje y enormes zapatones.

Pero no le resultó tan fácil despistar a Alice. En cuanto estuvieron menos ocupadas, esta se acercó a ella, rebosante de preguntas.

—No me puedo creer que consiguieses que Edward hiciese el numerito del payaso —dijo—. Para empezar, ¿cómo hizo para escaparse del juzgado?

—¿El juzgado? —repitió Isabella débilmente, sintiendo una súbita claustrofobia—. ¿Tiene una causa pendiente con la justicia? —inquirió, preguntándose si se habría arrojado a los brazos de un criminal.

—No, por supuesto que no, tonta —dijo Alice, mirándola fijamente—. Oh, cielos —susurró—. No sabes… ¿Quién crees que…? ¿No supondrás que Edward hace _striptease_ de verdad, no?

—Por supuesto que lo hace de verdad. ¿Qué más quieres? Se quitó la ropa en una habitación llena de mujeres, ¿no?

—Oye, Isabella, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes —respondió Alice en voz baja al ver que los lectores volvían a levantar las cabezas e intercambiaban sonrisillas—, pero supongo que no lo hice porque temía que no te gustase la idea —y acercando más la cabeza a la de su amiga procedió a explicarle los motivos por los que Edward se había visto obligado a ir a su despedida de soltera y exactamente a qué se dedicaba en los juzgados.

—¡Fiscal! —exclamó Isabella, sujetándose del mostrador—. ¿Quieres decir que he perdido horas de sueño planeando cómo sacarlo del arroyo cuando en realidad se dedica a ser un pilar de la sociedad, un defensor de la ley y la justicia?

—Me temo que sí —asintió Alice, haciendo una mueca.

Isabella ahogó un alarido. No era el momento adecuado para estar dentro de una biblioteca. Pensar que había hecho el ridículo de esa manera con la contribución de Edward Cullen. Aquella mañana le había pagado veinticuatro dólares por su hora de trabajo y le había dicho que eran seis dólares más de lo que pagaba habitualmente. ¡Y el muy cerdo se comportó como si ella le hubiese hecho un gran favor, cuando seguro que ganaba miles de dólares diarios! Se dio cuenta de que Alice seguía hablando.

—De todos modos tienes que reconocer que Edward es increíble, ¿verdad?

Isabella sintió con espanto que un profundo rubor le subía por el cuello hasta llegarle a las raíces del pelo.

—¡Qué va! —exclamó con innecesaria vehemencia.

—¿No has observado su cuerpo, su cara, su sonrisa? —rio Alice.

—Decididamente, no es mi tipo —dijo Isabella, sabiendo que su negativa sonaba débil y pobre en comparación con lo que el rubor delataba.

—¡Qué pena! —murmuró Alice con una sonrisa picara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella a su pesar.

—Porque tendréis que volveros a ver el sábado.

—¡No querrás decir que irá a la boda!

—Por supuesto. Si Jasper y yo no hubiésemos decidido casarnos tan deprisa, seguro que lo habrías conocido en la fiesta de pedida o en alguna otra ocasión, porque será el padrino de boda. Lo cual quiere decir, querida, que será tu pareja.

¡Genial! ¿Cómo iba a hacer para mirarlo a la cara? Había tenido la esperanza de no tener que volver a verle el pelo en la vida. Desde que lo conoció había sufrido un desastre tras otro, error tras error.

Primero le había soltado un sermón sobre cómo mejorar en la vida y luego se le había tirado a la boca como una perdedora hambrienta de sexo. Y luego, aquella misma mañana, le había pagado una miseria por hacer el payaso.

—¿Edward es el padrino? —dijo, intentando aparentar calma—. No pasa nada. Lo único que tenemos que hacer juntos es seguiros por la nave de la iglesia. Yo me ocuparé de que la cola de tu vestido y el velo estén perfectos y él de ser el apoyo moral de Jasper.

Alice agarró uno de los libros que Isabella había colocado mal y lo puso en su sitio en el carrito.

—Ya veremos —murmuró y para consternación de Isabella, le pasó el dedo ligeramente por la mejilla ruborizada—. Pero aquí hay algunos síntomas interesantes. Si no te gusta Edward Cullen, ¿por qué te has puesto como un tomate?

***00*00*00***

El sábado siguiente, mientras se colocaba al lado de Jasper, Edward pensaba que todos los detalles de las bodas estaban elegidos adrede para que un hombre se pusiese nervioso: los trajes de alquiler, la música del asmático órgano, los parientes llorosos de los bancos delanteros y el silencio expectante del resto de la congregación.

Jasper se movió inquieto esperando que llegase Alice.

—¿Has traído las alianzas? —murmuró.

—¿Qué alianzas? —dijo con extrañeza Edward.

Jasper se puso pálido.

—Te las di anoche, ¿recuerdas? —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Edward, tanteándose los bolsillos de la chaqueta y luego los de los pantalones.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Jasper, mirando a Edward fijamente. Hundió luego el rostro entre las manos—. No me lo puedo creer. No es posible que me esté sucediendo esto ahora —añadió tembloroso, a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Edward metió dos dedos en el bolsillo del chaleco.

—Oh —dijo, sacando dos anillos de oro—, ¿te refieres a estas?

—¡Cerdo! —exclamó Jasper, enderezando la cabeza de golpe.

Durante un tenso segundo los dos amigos se miraron fijamente. Luego, la comisura de la boca de Edward comenzó a temblar y Jasper le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabía que encontrarías la forma de vengarte por la jugarreta de la despedida de Alice —dijo, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Ahí llevas razón —respondió Edward, regocijado.

—Ejem, caballeros —dijo el vicario, dirigiéndose a ellos—, la novia ha llegado.

De repente, el órgano tocó los acordes iniciales de _La marcha  
nupcial_ de Mendelssohn.

—Aquí viene —dijo Jasper, dándose la vuelta ilusionado.

Edward hizo lo mismo. Al fondo de la nave llena de flores, enmarcada en la entrada de piedra, preciosa y sonriente, se hallaba Alice. Pero justo delante de ella había una pelirroja vestida de azul. La pelirroja que él conocía.

Edward sintió una alarmante opresión en el pecho y durante un segundo pareció que había una sola mujer en la iglesia: Isabella Swan. Se dirigía hacia él vestida con algo etéreo y elegante que reemplazaba sus increíbles plumas azules.

Edward se cuadró de hombros y pestañeó. Ella seguía allí, no era un sueño. Avanzaba lentamente con un ramo de delicadas flores en las manos. Llevaba el maravilloso cabello caoba sujeto a los lados con florecillas y cayéndole en suaves ondas que brillaban como oscuras llamas contra sus hombros pálidos y perfectos. ¡Qué hermosa era!

Los profundos ojos chocolates le brillaban de la emoción, pero los mantenía fijos adelante mientras precedía a Alice hacia el altar. Ni una sola vez se dirigieron a Edward.

Lo cierto era que se alegró de que ella no lo mirase. Lo mejor sería que actuasen como si apenas se conociesen. ¡Dios santo! ¡Era verdad que casi no se conocían!

Y sin embargo, a pesar de su breve encuentro, esa bibliotecaria estirada lo había besado con una pasión que casi lo había puesto en órbita. El impacto de ese beso sería inolvidable. Un beso tan cálido como una noche de verano. Lo más _sexy_ que había experimentado en años.

El vicario se adelantó y, con un sobresalto, Edward se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a los feligreses.

—Amados hermanos…

Haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió a la realidad: la boda de Jasper y Alice. El principio de treinta, cuarenta o quién sabe cuántos años de dicha matrimonial. Hermoso si se lograba. Les deseaba la mejor suerte del mundo.

Él no había sido demasiado afortunado.

Pero en lo último que quería pensar aquel día era en su matrimonio. Era un terreno demasiado doloroso de pisar.

***00*00*00***

Isabella pensó que lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Si conseguía establecer una distancia mental de Edward Cullen, podía lograr mantener la compostura durante la ceremonia de boda.

Se concentró en Alice, radiante con el delicado velo y el vestido de satén ajustándole la delgada silueta. La novia perfecta. Y nunca había visto a un hombre más feliz y ansioso por sellar una unión que Jasper.

Lo cierto es que la felicidad de Jasper, su tranquila confianza, parecieron extender un aura de calma a todos los demás. Isabella no pudo evitar ser consciente de que del otro lado de él se encontraba Edward: alto, moreno e increíblemente guapo.

Cantaron los salmos, los contrayentes intercambiaron alianzas y votos y recibieron la bendición y Isabella se tranquilizó paulatinamente para disfrutar de la felicidad de Alice.

Pero su serenidad se evaporó cuando llegó el momento de seguir a la feliz pareja por el pasillo. Todo le volvió a la mente. Todos los motivos por los cuales tendría que darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Edward dio un paso adelante y le ofreció el brazo, esperando que ella se tomase de él. ¡No era justo! Era demasiado alto como para no prestarle atención, demasiado elegante vestido de etiqueta, demasiado guapo para olvidar lo que se sentía cuando… ¡Basta!

Isabella elevó la barbilla con altanería y con una leve sonrisa y apenas una mirada, permitió que Edward le diese el brazo. Bajo la suave tela de su chaqueta sentía sus sólidos músculos, pero dirigió la mirada adelante, pendiente de que el velo de Alice se deslizase sin enredarse tras ella. Sonrió a las filas de invitados.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —murmuró Edward y ella inclinó ligeramente la barbilla en respuesta, pero no lo miró.

Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ruborizarse. Con su piel tan pálida, el rubor era equivalente a llevar un cartel pegado sobre la frente que dijese: Miradme, que me muero de vergüenza. Pero para no ponerse colorada tenía que evitar mirar a Edward, no pensar ni en él ni en los ridículos errores que había cometido, ni tampoco enfadarse con él por seguirle la corriente. Tarea harto difícil.

Avanzaron lentamente por la nave porque Alice y Jasper se detenían a cada rato para recibir las felicitaciones y los abrazos de sus parientes y amigos, pero cuando llevaban tres cuartos del recorrido hecho Isabella comenzó a respirar más tranquila. Unos pasos más y se encontrarían fuera; entonces se podría mezclar con la gente. Habría superado la peor parte de la prueba de estar junto a él.

Cerca de la entrada dos adorables niñas se asomaban, casi cayéndose del banco mientras saludaban haciendo aspavientos. Isabella supuso que eran hermanas porque aunque no se parecían, ambas iban vestidas iguales, con trajes verde oscuro de puños y cuellos de blonda blanca.

Les esbozó una sonrisa y las caritas se les iluminaron, los ojos redondos de la excitación. Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que miraban a Edward y ella con ese tipo de adoración y respeto que se reserva a los muy famosos. Oyó una carcajada ahogada de Edward y vio, al mirarlo, que les sonreía a las niñas.

—¿No son encantadoras? —no pudo evitar comentarle.

—Casi siempre —respondió él, sorprendiéndola.

De repente, la más pequeña, una muñeca adorable de sonrosadas mejillas y rizos oscuros, se bajó del banco para plantarse frente a ellos.

—¡Papi! —llamó excitada, mirando a Edward.

—¿Papi? —repitió Isabella.

¿Ese irresponsable era padre? ¡Se había estado, besando con un hombre casado! ¡No, imposible, otra vez no!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Recuerden Un review me hacen muyyy feliz**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Edward se dio cuenta de la mirada de Isabella, que iba y volvía entre su hija y él. Sabía que la niña era una versión reducida y femenina de su propio cabello oscuro, su particular nariz y sus acerados ojos grises. No era necesario que le hiciesen el test del ADN para determinar su paternidad.

Se inclinó para levantarla en sus brazos con un movimiento nacido de la práctica y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Ella estaba radiante de alegría.

—Esta es Val —le dijo a Isabella—. La segunda de mis hijas.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Vanessa —dijo la niña, pronunciando su nombre con extrema corrección.

Edward no supo distinguir en la expresión de los ojos de Isabella si esta estaba atónita, enfadada o ambas cosas ala vez.

—Y esta es Kate, la mayor —dijo, cuando la otra niña se acercó.

En aquel momento no tenía deseos de aclarar que el cabello liso y rubio de Kate se debía a su parecido con su madre.

—Hola, Kate. Hola Vanessa —logró articular Isabella finalmente mientras su mirada sorprendida se dirigía a la mujer de cabello cano que acompañaba a las niñas.

—Y esta es Carmen Denali, mi suegra.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron cortesías.

—Nos hemos visto antes —añadió la señora—, en la biblioteca de Glenwood.

—Carmen ha traído a las niñas a ver la boda, pero no vendrán a la recepción.

—Ah —fue lo único que pudo decir Isabella.

Pero las niñas no parecían tener dificultad en hablar.

—Me encanta tu vestido —dijo Kate, mirando a Isabella como si esta fuese una princesa de cuento de hadas—. Y las flores.

Vanessa estrechó el cuello de su padre con sus bracitos regordetes.

—Papi, qué guapa es tu novia. ¿Ustedes también se van a casar?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar a la pregunta de su hija, Edward oyó un sonido ahogado. Isabella estaba, si cabe, más pálida y asombrada.

—¿Necesitas sentarte? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de que ella probablemente sentiría pena por esas pobres niñas con un padre degenerado que se dedicaba al _striptease_, o que quizá se preguntaría dónde se hallaba su madre, Edward intentó desesperadamente aclarar la situación sin hacer sufrir a nadie. En la corte era famoso por su aguda mente y su habilidad para dar respuestas precisas.

Pero hablar de aquel tema era diferente. Se trataba de Tanya.

Isabella tenía los ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas y le temblaban los labios. Y, por todos los diablos, Edward también sintió deseos de llorar. Hacía ocho años, él también se había casado. Era increíblemente joven, pero rebosante de amor por su novia. ¡Tendría que estar casado todavía! Parpadeó e intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de Vanessa.

—Papi —insistió la pequeña—, ¿no me has oído? Tengo una idea genial. Te puedes casar con esta señora tan guapa.

—Hoy no, cielo —dijo él, logrando con un esfuerzo mantener la voz firme—. Hoy le toca a Jasper —añadió, haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

—Ha cautivado a las niñas, Isabella —dijo Carmen Denali con una cauta sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

Edward se dio cuenta de que su suegra tenía razón. Val le pedía inocentemente que se casase con esa preciosa dama de honor y Kate la miraba con los enormes ojos castaños con la misma expresión que tenía al ver a un gatito perdido. Nunca antes había visto a su hija mayor tan impresionada por alguien.

Tenía que reconocer que Isabella estaba preciosa con el brillante cabello enmarcándole las delicadas facciones. Y el vestido era etéreo y femenino, el tipo de vestido que las niñas sueñan llevar algún día.

Era una pena que no hubiesen conocido a Isabella en la biblioteca, con su pelirroja cabellera recogida en un moño sensato y sus curvas disimuladas bajo un vestido camisero azul oscuro, como en el hospital el otro día. Seguro que no las habría impresionado tanto y no habrían hecho esos comentarios tan embarazosos. Le sugirió a Carmen que se las llevase.

—¡Todavía no! —protestaron las niñas, pero él se mantuvo firme.

—Le daré a su padre mi ramo de flores para que los lleve —les prometió Isabella, con lo que consiguió que se fuesen contentas con su abuela después de despedirse de ambos con sendos besos y abrazos.

Cuando Isabella se volvió hacia Edward, que las saludaba con la mano, él se dio cuenta de que lo que parecía brillo de felicidad de sus ojos era en realidad furia.

—No me puedo creer que esas adorables niñas sean tus hijas —masculló ella—. Son tan dulces…

—Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

—Se merecen un padre que se tome su responsabilidad en serio.

—Eh, sé justa —protestó él—. Reconozco que no soy el Padre del Año, pero tampoco lo hago tan mal.

—Pues tu moral deja mucho que desear.

—¿Mi moral? —repitió él, mirándola con cara de extrañeza.

—Quizá no te dediques al _striptease_ —susurró ella, acercándose—, pero no simules que no sabes por qué estoy enfadada.

Edward miró a su alrededor. Por suerte, todos los ojos se hallaban en los novios, que posaban en los escalones de la iglesia.

—Te lo digo en serio —le dijo—. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Primero me sigues el rollo, cosa que no me gustó nada —dijo ella con frialdad—, y luego me convences para que te bese.

—¿Y eso es inmoral? ¿Un simple beso? —dijo él, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien oyese aquella ridícula conversación.

—No fue exactamente simple —masculló Isabella—. Un beso en la mejilla sí que es simple.

—Venga, no nos compliquemos la vida con definiciones.

—Mira, no te pongas en plan abogado conmigo. Ese tipo de beso, y sabes perfectamente al que me refiero, tendría que estar reservado para tu esposa.

—Mi esposa —dijo Edward, y las palabras le sonaron extrañas al pronunciarlas.

—Supongo que has tenido la suficiente decencia como para casarte con la madre de las niñas.

—Oh, sí —dijo Edward con un suspiro. Veía el fuego en los ojos de Isabella, cargándole las baterías para otra sarta de preguntas, y resolvió cortar por lo sano—. Está muerta.

—¿Qué? —susurró ella.

—Que mi esposa ha muerto.

—Oh —dijo ella cubriéndose la boca trémula—. Oh, Edward, cuánto lo siento.

—No es nada. Sucedió hace bastante. Val era un bebé.

Edward no deseaba en absoluto que Isabella siguiera disculpándose. Le podía leer el remordimiento en los ojos, ya que ella era transparente como el cristal.

—Pobres niñas.

Oh, Dios. Ya conocía esa expresión soñadora y sentimental. La había visto en montones de mujeres durante los últimos cinco años, cuando ellas se enteraban de que él era viudo. Sintió cómo se activaba su sistema de alarma.

Porque ni él necesitaba una esposa ni sus hijas una madre. Kate, Vanessa y él se las podían apañar perfectamente por su cuenta, sí señor. Sin embargo, era una pena que Isabella fuese tan puritana, tan dedicada a hacer el bien, pensó con una sonrisa burlona. ¿No se daba cuenta de que con su cabellera pelirroja, ojos chocolate tan brillantes, por no mencionar su boca sensual y sus curvas estilizadas, estaba destinada a hacer cosas mucho más… malas?

***0*0*0*0*0***

Isabella se sentía un poco mareada cuando se reunió con Alice y Jasper para las fotos. Era como si se acabase de bajar de la montaña rusa.

Primero, cuando descubrió que Edward tenía dos hijas, la había invadido la culpabilidad, los recuerdos de su relación con Mike antes de enterarse de que estaba casado y con hijos.

Cinco años atrás, la sensación de culpa había sido tan terrible que había caído enferma. Y todavía se sentía fatal cuando pensaba en Mike y su familia.

La confesión de Mike la había sumido en tal desesperación que había conseguido su dirección para espiarlos, porque necesitaba pruebas para creerlo. Había visto cómo su mujer llegaba con los niños del colegio, los observó reír juntos mientras se bajaban del coche y entraban en la casa. Uno de los niños, igualito a Mike, vestía equipo de fútbol. Otro ayudaba a su madre con las bolsas de la compra. Y el más pequeñín se quedó en el césped jugando con el perro un rato largo.

Una hermosa familia, normal, feliz. Con la salvedad de que ella había hecho el amor con el padre durante cuatro meses. ¡Cuatro meses enteros! Y todo el tiempo sin enterarse, creyendo que Mike la quería solo a ella, pensando que él quería casarse. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

La experiencia la había hecho volver a su vida de perfecta Swan. Se había puesto la armadura Swan porque sabía perfectamente que ella solo aceptaría el amor dentro de los lazos del matrimonio.

Y ahora, de repente, resultaba que Edward Cullen no se dedicaba al _striptease_ ni estaba casado, sino que era un padre viudo y un ciudadano intachable. La idea de seguir siendo una Swan, correcta, estirada y distante se le hacía a Isabella menos apetecible. Lo ideal sería olvidarse de él totalmente, pero desde el momento de conocerlo, sus emociones se habían montado en la montaña rusa.

Le había gustado su físico al hacer _striptease_, luego su beso le abrió una perspectiva totalmente nueva, haciéndola avergonzarse de su propio descaro. Después, Edward la había cautivado con su habilidad para entretener a los niños del hospital y finalmente le había presentado a esas adorables niñas huérfanas de madre…

Por supuesto que no se había enamorado de él, la idea era totalmente ridícula. Lo que sentía era otra cosa, una nerviosa excitación, una necesidad extraña de pensar en él todo el tiempo.

Estaba tan pendiente de la presencia de Edward durante la sesión fotográfica, que apenas era consciente de los demás. Cuando él se le acercaba, sentía que le costaba trabajo respirar y en las ocasiones en que el fotógrafo les pidió que se dieran el brazo se preguntó si Edward podría oír su corazón desbocado. Su contacto era como una corriente eléctrica.

Sin saber cómo, logró circular entre los invitados y hablar de trivialidades. En un cierto momento se montaron a una limusina y fueron a la recepción. Como en una nebulosa comió la cena y escuchó los discursos y los brindis.

Todos le habían dicho que estaba preciosa, pero la única vez que realmente prestó atención fue cuando Edward le hizo un cumplido cortés durante su discurso. Luego él aprovechó para vengarse de su amigo por la jugarreta de la noche de las despedidas de soltero con bromas y comentarios que hicieron que Jasper enrojeciese como un tomate y los invitados se partieran de la risa.

¿Cuál era el verdadero Edward?, se preguntó Isabella. ¿El padre tierno, el brillante fiscal de la corte o el atrevido bromista?

Siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos un largo rato después de que él se volviese a sentar. ¿Qué sucedía con todos esos roles cuando él se convertía en Edward, el amante? Sus besos habían sido sensacionales.

—¿Quieres bailar?

La voz profunda tras de ella la volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto, haciéndola darse cuenta de que los novios ya habían bailado el vals y que otras parejas comenzaban a acercarse a la pista. Todos pretenderían que el padrino y la dama de honor bailasen al menos una vez juntos. Se puso de pie, terriblemente cohibida. Sentía la mano de Edward en su espalda, guiándola suavemente hasta la pista de madera en el medio del salón.

Se giró hacia él, mantuvo los ojos bajos y le apoyó la mano izquierda en el hombro mientras él le tomaba la mano derecha con firmeza. Edward la acercó un poquito más a él.

—Llevo toda la velada deseando bailar contigo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la apretó contra sí y comenzó a guiarla con firmeza y seguridad por la brillante pista. Isabella se preguntó si sentiría cómo temblaba. La piel le cosquilleaba, alerta ante la fuerza y la belleza de ese cuerpo que se movía contra ella.

Recordó la despedida de soltera de Alice. La forma en que él había exhibido juguetonamente su piel bronceada y tensa sobre sus músculos viriles. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la línea de vello oscuro que le bajaba por el pecho hasta el ombligo y más abajo… toda esa masculinidad… todos esos músculos y fuerza tan cerca en aquel momento.

El amplio pecho se apoyó contra ella y los muslos masculinos se deslizaron con atrevimiento entre sus piernas mientras la hacía girar hacia un lado y el otro. Y Isabella sintió que su cuerpo estaba listo para explotar como una bomba de tiempo. Un volcán que ya no estaba adormecido, que comenzaba a recordar lo que era el deseo.

Cuando la música acabó, dio gracias al Cielo al ver que él no la soltaba. Se hubiese deslizado blandamente hasta el suelo. La tomó de la barbilla y se la levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, y Isabella sintió la garganta agarrotada al ver la expresión picara de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres tomar un poco el aire? —le preguntó Edward—. No creo que nadie lo note si desaparecemos un minuto o dos.

Incapaz de articular palabra, Isabella asintió con la cabeza y él la guio por entre las mesas que rodeaban la pista de baile. No sin cierto temor, tenía la esperanza de que la llevase afuera para volverla a besar. ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa seguridad que le otorgaba el ser una Swan, una santa?

Pasaron la recepción y cruzaron unas grandes puertas acristaladas que se abrían hacia una terraza que daba al río. Edward la condujo hacia las sombras y ella agradeció la suave brisa que le refrescó la piel acalorada.

Intentó no pensar en la necesidad que tenía de mirarlo y se apoyó en la fría balaustrada de piedra, admirando las luces del puente cercano.

—Esto está mejor —oyó que él murmuraba.

Se giró hacia él. La miraba con una expresión hambrienta en los ojos y sintió la súbita necesidad de que la abrazase y la besase. En ese mismo momento.

Quizá él leyó el ruego de sus ojos, porque sin mediar palabra, Edward la atrajo con fuerza y la besó. Tal como ella lo había imaginado, su beso fue perfecto.

Ni demasiado inseguro ni tampoco agresivo, se tomó su tiempo, haciendo que sus labios recorriesen los de ella con una caricia confiada, sin prisas y sensual.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que la besaba un experto. Con una presión lenta pero insistente, su cálida boca le hizo el amor, besándola hasta casi hacerla gemir de placer. Cuando le separó los labios con la lengua, Isabella nunca se sintió tan feliz de ser mujer.

Casi se había olvidado lo maravilloso que era sentirse así con un hombre.

Y sin embargo, nunca había sido besada así… por un hombre que sabía exactamente cómo pedir lo que deseaba. Mientras la apretaba, sentía su cuerpo tan fuerte y recio. Tan masculino.

No le importó que el entusiasmo con que devolvió la caricia harían que Edward se diese cuenta de lo que sentía. Llevaba cinco años siendo una Swan buena y santa y aquella noche necesitaba ser mala.

Pero finalmente Edward separó sus labios y ella sitió su aliento en la mejilla.

—Preciosa —le susurró.

Sin aliento, Isabella lo miró, para descubrir consternada que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión indescifrable, como si estuviese molesto por algo al dar un paso atrás, separarse de ella y meterse las maños en los bolsillos.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, intentando ignorar la horrible sensación de soledad al faltarle su abrazo.

—No, no exactamente —fue la cauta respuesta—. Pero no estaba entre mis planes besarte.

—Oh —dijo Isabella con voz apenas audible—. ¿Y cuáles eran tus planes?

—Ahí está el tema. No se me había pasado por la cabeza besarte.

—Comprendo —dijo ella, contando doce latidos de su corazón mientras asimilaba sus palabras—. ¿Normalmente planeas esas cosas?

—Oh, sí —asintió él, reforzando sus palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Por supuesto.

—Eso no parece demasiado romántico que digamos —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla.

—Supongo que no —dijo él, lanzándole una mirada preocupada—. Pero un hombre en mis circunstancias no puede ser demasiado romántico.

Ella planeaba su trabajo de la biblioteca, lo que iba a cocinar, lo que le escribiría a su abuela en la siguiente carta, pero nunca planeaba… su vida amorosa.

La verdad era que no había habido nada que planear. Llevaba cinco años sin que el romance fuese un factor en su vida.

—¿Y cómo haces para planear el siguiente beso? —le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo; pero luego, al ver su sonrisa, se sintió muy tonta.

—Encuentro dos cosas extremadamente útiles: el listín telefónico y mi agenda.

¡Qué idiota había sido! Un hombre en la situación de Edward, libre, con un cuerpo tan saludable, tan viril, una profesión que le exigía mucho y una vida familiar con enormes exigencias también… por supuesto que tendría que planear sus… su vida social. Su vida sexual.

—Por supuesto —le dijo entre dientes—. ¿Entonces nunca hay lugar para la espontaneidad en tu vida?

—Lo que intento decir, Isabella —dijo él, rascándose la cabeza pensativo—, es que no quiero que me malinterpretes. Eres encantadora y a la luz de la luna eres muy deseable; cielos, no solo a la luz de la luna, eres increíblemente deseable siempre, pero… pero no creo que sea sensato repetir un beso como ese.

Isabella sintió que los hombros se le ponían rígidos. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a besarla de ese modo y luego considerarlo un error?

—¿Por qué no sería sensato? —le preguntó.

Edward miró las estrellas un momento antes de volver a mirarla. Isabella esperó con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

—Preciosa, creo que si te beso por tercera vez también necesitaría… —se interrumpió nuevamente y a Isabella le pareció pender de un hilo muy frágil—. Isabella, no busco amor.

Una sensación de pánico hizo que Isabella tragase antes de hablar.

—¿Y quién ha hablado de amor? —preguntó.

—Creo, por lo poco que te conozco —dijo él, mirándola con extrañeza—, que eres el tipo de mujer que tendría que estar enamorada para irse a la cama con un hombre. Y que preferirías que él también te amase.

Isabella se alejó de él, furiosa al darse cuenta de que él le llevaba tanta ventaja. Miró el río negro y silencioso.

—¿Cómo te atreves —preguntó, intentando que no le temblase la voz— a suponer que porque te he permitido que me besases yo… yo…?

—Me lo indicaste tú con la forma en que me besaste.

—Oh, está claro que tú siempre llevas la razón.

—Pues yo pensé que nos estábamos diciendo algo hace un instante.

—Quizá lo interpretaste mal —dijo ella, aunque pensaba que quizá la había interpretado perfectamente bien.

—Por favor —dijo Edward, volviendo a ponerse serio—, perdóname si me equivoco, pero me imaginaba que la forma en que tú veías las relaciones no era precisamente… relajada. No te imagino haciendo el sexo… por diversión.

Isabella cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo guapo que estaba mientras reconocía que él había dado en el clavo.

—Decididamente, no lo hago por diversión —dijo con frialdad.

—¿Te das cuenta? No hacemos buena pareja, entonces. Desgraciadamente, a mí no me interesa algo profundo y serio —prosiguió Edward, aunque con menos calma.

—Pues no me parece que eso sea lo ideal para tus hijas, ver a su padre salir con una mujer tras otra.

—Eso es problema mío —dijo él con brusquedad—. Pero puedo asegurarte que soy consciente de la situación. Ser discreto es vital, desde luego.

Isabella nunca había visto un enfoque tan rígido. Tendría que hacer un añadido al currículum de Edward: Fiscal de la Corona, padre y… en lo que se refería a la vida amorosa: robot.

—He estado enamorado solo una vez en mi vida —volvió a hablar él.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada por su súbita confesión y la profundidad de los sentimientos en su voz.

—¿Tu mujer? —susurró.

—Tanya —asintió él brevemente con la cabeza—. Perderla fue terrible. No tengo planes de amar a alguien de ese modo nunca más.

Isabella sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si la apretasen con una banda de acero. Ahora lo comprendía. Edward nunca volvería a abrir su corazón a ese tipo de dolor. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando había muchas mujeres dispuestas a aceptar su política de «tómalo o déjalo»?

Tuvo la tentación de señalarle a Edward Cullen que él no era el único que había amado y perdido, que cuando ella descubrió el engaño de Mike, había sufrido lo suyo, pero no lo mencionaría en aquel momento.

—Siento que hayas tenido que sufrir así —le dijo—. Y gracias por poner las cosas en claro —lanzó una radiante sonrisa antes de añadir—: No sé de dónde has sacado que yo quería que te enamorases de mí, pero no hay nada como dejar todo claro desde el principio. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, no tengo ninguna ambición al respecto. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que ir a ver si Alice me necesita. Estoy segura de que tendría que estar ayudándola a repartir tarta o a cambiarse para el viaje.

Con la cabeza alta, pasó a su lado sin volver a mirarlo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale que se que a estas alturas ya debiste de dejarme muchos comentarios jeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, cuando Edward llegó a su oficina, sonaba insistentemente el teléfono.

—Cullen —contestó mientras tiraba la peluca sobre el escritorio y la toga en el respaldo de la silla. Afortunadamente, los juicios se habían acabado por ese día.

—Oh, buenas tardes, señor Cullen —dijo una voz femenina—. Soy Diane Forrest, la maestra de Vanessa.

La mano que aflojaba la corbata se detuvo, petrificada. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Val en el colegio? ¡Dios santo, no! Hacía cuatro años había recibido una llamada telefónica parecida desde el hospital, sobre Tanya.

—¿Sí, de qué se trata? —preguntó con toda la calma que pudo.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre Vanessa, estoy un poco preocupada por ella —prosiguió la maestra.

Una oleada de alivio lo invadió. Cerró los ojos un instante preguntándose cuánto tiempo le llevaría tomarse con calma la seguridad de sus hijas. Hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en las preocupaciones normales de una profesora de primer grado.

—Comprendo. ¿Tiene Val problemas de aprendizaje?

—No, desde luego que no. Es una niña muy despierta —fue la respuesta tranquilizadora—. Pero últimamente hay algo que la ha alterado un poco —la maestra carraspeó—. Disculpe que me entrometa, señor Cullen, pero parece que Vanessa está un poco preocupada por sus planes de boda.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Edward—. ¡Eso es imposible!

—Puede que parezca imposible desde su perspectiva, pero hubo un incidente esta mañana que señala que el tema la tiene bastante…

—Le digo que es imposible —la interrumpió Edward— porque no tengo ningún plan de volverme a casar. No sé de dónde lo ha sacado la niña, pero le puedo asegurar que es algo que no va a suceder.

—¿Ah, no?

—No ha habido ni sugerencia ni mención de bo… —se interrumpió Edward al recordar el sábado, cuando Val le estrechó el cuello con los brazos y le dijo que tendría que casarse con la señora guapa. Lanzó un gemido.

—Dice que ha habido un incidente esta mañana, ¿qué ha sucedido exactamente?

—Esta mañana, cuando le tocó a Vanessa hablar a sus compañeros, nos dijo con orgullo que su padre se iba a casar con una señora guapa. Al principio parecía muy feliz y excitada por la noticia…

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward, serio—. ¿Cuándo la notó preocupada, entonces?

—Pues bien, ya sabe cómo son los niños. Le comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre su nueva madre. Cosas como la edad, qué aspecto tiene, si sabe hacer tarta de chocolate… Interrumpí las preguntas al darme cuenta de que comenzaba a alterarse, pero me temo que la pobrecilla se echó a llorar. Me llevó cierto tiempo calmarla.

Sin soltar el teléfono, Edward se dejó caer en una silla, aturdido por el relato de la profesora. Era lógico que Val se preocupase al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había dicho una mentira como la copa de un pino y los demás la habían creído. Su hija era lo bastante inteligente como para sentirse culpable.

Era evidente que el tema de la boda se le había escapado de las manos. Las niñas llevaban días paseándose por la casa con un mosquitero en la cabeza y el ramo de flores que les había mandado Isabella, ilusionadas con una boda.

—Yo pensaba que podría haber algunos temas sin resolver —continuó la maestra con delicadeza—, pero ahora que usted me dice que no hay boda, me parece que el asunto es bien diferente.

—Desde luego —apuntó Edward, suspirando—. Le agradezco que me haya informado de ello, señora Forrester, pero creo que lo puedo solucionar en casa. Lo que pasa es que mi hija asistió a una boda el fin de semana y tiene una imaginación muy vivida. Creo que no tendrá más problemas con ella.

—No, si nunca me ha causado problemas.

—Mejor así, pero por favor, no dude en volverme a llamar si cree que ella sigue preocupada.

—Por supuesto. Me alegro de que no sea nada serio. Buenas tardes entonces, señor Farell.

—Buenas tardes. Y gracias —dijo Edward. Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero luego se le ocurrió algo—. Un momento.

—¿SÍ?

—La mujer con la que Vanessa dijo que me iba a casar, ¿llegó a describirla?

—Oh, sí —se oyó una leve risa—. Muy claramente. Tiene usted razón cuando dice que la niña tiene mucha imaginación. Dijo que su nueva madre tiene el cabello color caoba y alegres ojos chocolate. Ah, y que lleva hermosos vestidos de gasa. Sus compañeritos se quedaron muy impresionados.

—Comprendo —dijo Edward, más serio si cabe—. Gracias, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber —añadió, colgando.

¿Qué se les estaría pasando por la mente a sus hijas? Una mirada a la maldita pelirroja y se les habían llenado las cabecitas de pájaros. Claro que él tampoco había usado la cabeza demasiado bien. ¿Cómo explicar entonces ese segundo y apasionado beso?

Acababa de ganar una de las batallas legales más importantes de su carrera. Desde el principio había sabido que el acusado era culpable, pero su buen trabajo lo había llevado a encerrarlo. Y ahora parecía que cuando llegase a casa tendría una batalla aún más difícil.

Aquel día había logrado convencer al jurado de que el tipo del banquillo era culpable de traficar con drogas, pero ya veía que no le resultaría tan fácil convencer a sus hijas de que se olvidasen de Isabella Swan.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Disculpe —dijo una persona, acercándose al mostrador de la biblioteca.

Isabella levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y vio con un sobresalto que se trataba de la suegra de Edward Cullen.

—Oh, hola.

—Perdone que la moleste, Isabella —dijo la mujer—, pero he traído a las niñas para que saquen unos libros y como no sé qué es lo que hay disponible, me preguntaba si me podría asesorar un poco.

Isabella miró el rincón de los niños. Kate y Vanessa se encontraban allí de pie. Llevaban el uniforme de la escuela y la miraban fijamente con ojos llenos de excitación.

Había intentado no pensar en Edward pero la visión de sus hijas le despertó un montón de sensaciones, incómodas en su mayoría. Guardó el trabajo que hacía y se levantó para reunirse con Carmen Denali.

—Veamos lo que podemos encontrar —dijo.

—Antes de que nos reunamos con ellas, creo que debo advertirle que las niñas se lo han hecho pasar bastante mal a su padre debido a usted, Isabella.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¿Qué le han dicho?

Carmen hizo una profunda inspiración antes de responder.

—El ramo de flores que les mandó ha causado que jugasen «a la boda» innumerables veces —dijo, explicando luego lo que había sucedido con Vanessa en la escuela. Luego añadió—: Y ayer por la tarde Kate sacó todo su dinero de la hucha y me pidió que la llevase a mi peluquería para que le tiñesen el cabello de rojo.

—¡Dios santo!

—Parece ser que anoche le costó bastante a Edward convencerla de que su cabello castaño claro es hermoso.

—Por supuesto —comentó Isabella con voz débil mirando a la niña, que se había sentado a una mesa y leía, con el cabello liso cayéndole como una cortina dorada—. Cuando yo tenía su edad, siempre la tomaban conmigo por ser pelirroja. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener el cabello de ese color.

—Antes estaba de lo más contenta porque tenía el pelo del mismo color que el de su madre —suspiró Carmen—. Se parece tanto a Tanya…

Conque ese era el aspecto que tenía Tanya. Era aquel el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Edward, elegante y discreta. Totalmente distinta a ella, con sus pelirrojos rizos y curvas voluptuosas.

¿Y qué? Lo que Edward pensase de su aspecto no tenía importancia. Lo había dejado perfectamente claro el fin de semana anterior.

—Si les causo problemas con su padre, ¿por qué las ha traído aquí, entonces?

La mujer pareció incomodarse un instante.

—Las niñas me rogaron que las trajese, pero lo cierto es que yo también quería venir, Isabella. Quería prevenirla.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Isabella, cuadrándose de hombros para enfrentarse a Carmen Denali.

—Sería una ilusa si intentase tener una relación seria con Edward.

—No pierdo el tiempo con fantasías románticas, señora Denali —dijo Isabella enfadada.

—Pues no sería la primera que intentase cazar a un viudo, y además, guapo y de buena posición —dijo Carmen, con cierto retintín.

El enfado le impidió a Isabella responder. Un silencio tenso reinó unos instantes.

—¿Qué tipo de libros quería que las niñas se llevasen? —preguntó finalmente Isabella en voz baja.

—No creo que debamos alentar más su fantasía —dijo Carmen dirigiéndose al rincón donde se hallaban las niñas—. Preferiría que leyesen libros sensatos sobre animales u otras partes del mundo.

Al cruzar la sala, Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir la oleada de afecto que la invadió cuando las adorables niñas de Edward Cullen le sonrieron con cariño. Intentaría comportarse como una bibliotecaria profesional y eficiente durante los siguientes diez minutos.

—Hola, Isabella —saludó Vanessa, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más—. ¿Me puedes ayudar a encontrar un libro que explique de dónde vienen los niños?

***0*0*0*0*0*0***

La secretaria de Edward lo llamó por el intercomunicador el jueves a finales de la tarde.

—Hay una llamada de alguien que se niega a dar su nombre, pero insiste en hablar con usted.

—Pásemelo —suspiró Edward. Estaba cansado y llevaba cerca de una hora pensando en irse a casa y acostarse pronto.

—¿Hablo con el señor Cullen, el famoso Fiscal de la Corona?

Edward titubeó. Por un momento, creyó que era una jugarreta de Jasper, pero este no lo llamaría en su luna de miel desde una isla tropical. Además, la voz estaba demasiado cargada de ironía para ser una broma. El tono era siniestro.

—Sí. Soy Cullen. ¿Quién llama, por favor?

—No importa quién llama. Lo que importa es lo que tengo que decir.

Edward estuvo a punto de colgar, pero quizá se tratase de algún informador, alguien que quisiese alertar a las autoridades pero tuviese miedo o necesidad de permanecer en el anonimato.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Hábleme. ¿Qué información tiene?

—Espero que esté disfrutando de su triunfo en el caso Stokes, señor Cullen.

—¿Stokes? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Edward. Warren Stokes, a quien había enviado a prisión por traficar con drogas. Seguro que aquel era su hermano, que le había insultado cuando salía de la corte.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué desea?

—Solo decirle que me las pagará, señor Cullen. Usted y su familia. Y le pesará.

—¡Cómo se atreve a amenazarme a mí o a mi…

Pero antes de poder acabar, oyó la risa del hombre y luego el burlón sonido que indicaba que el hombre había cortado.

***0*0*0*0*0*0***

¡Por fin había llegado el fin de semana! A la una del mediodía del sábado, Isabella cerraba la biblioteca y se alegró de poder irse a disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad de su casa.

Hacía siete días que no veía a Edward. Con un poco de suerte, pronto el fiscal se habría convertido en un recuerdo borroso. Por más que su futuro pareciese aburrido, era decididamente seguro, al puro estilo Swan.

Al igual que todos los sábados por la mañana, la biblioteca había estado llena y le dolía bastante la cabeza. Alice seguía de luna de miel y quien la reemplazaba se había ido pronto a llevar a sus niños a sus partidos de la tarde, así es que Isabella se cercioró de que todo estuviese en orden antes de marcharse.

Cuando agarraba su bolso y su gruesa novela para leer aquella noche, oyó un sonido ahogado, como de un animal, que provenía de detrás de una estantería cercana. Extrañada, intentó espiar por los estantes inferiores. Con las luces apagadas era difícil ver, pero estaba segura de que había un bulto en el suelo.

Lo miró unos instantes y, efectivamente, lo vio moverse. No solo moverse, sino también crecer. Alguien que había estado agazapado en la alfombra se enderezaba.

—¿Quién está allí? —preguntó, intentando parecer más tranquila de lo que estaba.

Hubo otro chillido ahogado y luego un susurro.

—¡Salga de allí! —ordenó Isabella.

El bulto se convirtió en dos. Dos pequeños bultos que comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo. Antes de que apareciesen por detrás de la estantería, Isabella ya había adivinado quiénes eran.

—¡Kate y Vanessa!

Dos pares de ojos, unos castaños y otros grises, la miraron con timidez.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —exclamó—. ¿Estan solas?

Las dos asintieron con las cabezas.

—¿Y por qué se escondian?

—Esperábamos a que no estuvieses tan ocupada —dijo Kate.

Sorprendida, a Isabella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguir interrogándolas.

—¿Cómo habéis venido?

—Tomamos el autobús —anunció Vanessa con orgullo.

—¿El autobús?

—Fue fácil —dijo la niña, muriéndose por relatar su aventura—. Fuimos hasta la parada que hay en nuestra calle y esperamos al autobús que ponía Glenwood. Le dimos al hombre un dólar cada una, que sacamos de la hucha, y él nos dijo dónde nos teníamos que bajar:

—¿Sabe… sabe su padre que estan aquí?

De repente, toda la valentía de Vanessa se evaporó y miró con expresión culpable a su hermana.

—No —respondió Kate—, no se lo dijimos a papá.

—¡Por todos los santos, niñas! Estará preocupadísimo. ¿Dónde estaba cuando se fueron de casa?

—En el fondo, arreglando el regador.

—¿Y su abuela, está enterada de esto?

Las niñas volvieron a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. Parecía que las niñas se habían escapado para irse con ella. Se llevó la mano a la frente. La cabeza le seguía doliendo.

—¿Se puede saber para qué habéis venido? —preguntó débilmente—. ¿Queríais volver a sacar libros? —seguro que no habían acabado la pila del otro día.

—No, gracias —respondió Kate cortésmente.

Vanessa se mordió el labio inferior con expresión preocupada.

—Solo queríamos volverte a ver —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Isabella se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la mano, mirándola los enormes ojos grises.

—Cielo —dijo con cariño—, estoy encantada de veros, pero supadre ha de estar terriblemente preocupado por ustedes, ¿no os parece? —añadió, mirando a Kate.

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que lo llame inmediatamente —dijo Isabella, poniéndose de pie de un salto— y le diga dónde estáis. ¿Cuál es sunúmero de teléfono?

Mientras marcaba los números que Kate le iba diciendo, Isabella sintió una opresión en el pecho. No le causaba ningún placer tener que hacer aquella llamada. ¿Cómo haría para darle la noticia a Edward Cullen? Rezó pidiendo inspiración mientras sonaba el teléfono y el corazón se le aceleró, pero no hubo respuesta. Dejó un breve mensaje en el contestador.

—Seguro que su padre las está buscando por toda la ciudad —les dijo mientras colgaba—. Tendríais que iros directamente a casa.

Ellas asintieron.

—¿Y si las acompaño a que toméis el autobús a casa?

—No tenemos más dinero —reconoció Kate.

—No os preocupéis —dijo, al darse cuenta de que tendría que llevarlas ella—, os llevaré en el coche —añadió, aunque la idea de encontrarse con el león en su guarida hacía que le latiese la cabeza más aún.

Las niñas lanzaron un suspiro de alivio y al instante dos radiantes sonrisas reemplazaron los gestos de preocupación.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Vanessa, saltando de alegría.

Con la sospecha de que las niñas tramaban algo, Isabella se colgó el bolso del hombro y las tomó de la mano.

Durante todo el viaje hasta su casa, las niñas de Edward no dejaron de parlotear, principalmente hablando de su padre. Información que Isabella no había solicitado, detalles que no le interesaba saber. Por supuesto que no.

—No es necesario que me digáis todos los secretos de su padre —protestó, pero ellas no le hicieron caso.

—La comida favorita de papá es la trucha coral con ensalada tailandesa —le dijo Kate.

—Le gusta escuchar esa música aburrida para mayores —intervino Vanessa—. Orquestas «simpáticas».

—Y siempre toma el café solo.

Cuando ella intentó distraerlas preguntándoles sobre los libros que se habían llevado de la biblioteca, le respondieron brevemente y luego procedieron a contarle que Edward nadaba cuarenta largos en la piscina de su casa todos los días para mantenerse guapo y musculoso.

—Y hace unos nachos buenísimos.

—Y también batido de fresa, con fresas de verdad.

Sin poder evitarlo, Isabella comenzó a imaginarse a Edward por la noche en una habitación en penumbra, escuchando música clásica. A ella le encantaba la música clásica.

Lo veía en la cocina, riéndose con sus hijas mientras les preparaba los nachos llenos de queso fundido. A ella le encantaba la comida mexicana.

Se lo imaginaba por la mañana temprano, zambulléndose en la piscina, guapísimo en traje de baño. A ella le encantaba…

—Contadme más de ustedes —propuso.

—Por Navidades papá nos lleva a ver a los abuelos Cullen —le dijo Kate.

—Viven en una granja en el campo —dijo Vanessa—, y tienen muchísimos amigos.

—¿Y papá tiene muchos amigos también? —les preguntó, pero inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. No quería saber la respuesta.

Las niñas probablemente se dieron cuenta de que la pregunta iba con segundas, porque no respondieron inmediatamente y como Isabella se concentraba en conducir, no les pudo ver los rostros, pero se dio cuenta de que se pasaban alguna señal.

—No se preocupen —les dijo apresuradamente—. No tendría que haberos preguntado eso.

—No —respondió Kate igualmente rápido—, no pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que papá no tiene demasiados amigos —añadió en tono solemne.

—Se encuentra muy solo —terció Vanessa.

—Porque nosotras somos lo único que tiene —aclaró Kate.

—Y somos unas niñas.

—Necesita la compañía de una mujer buena —añadió Kate finalmente, como si fuese un político anunciando la solución a la crisis económica de la nación.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó Isabella—. ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?

—Todos lo dicen —dijo la niña.

Todos menos el interesado, pensó Isabella.

—No tendríais que estar actuando de celestinas, ¿no os parece?

Los dos pares de ojos se abrieron con simulado asombro.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Kate.

—Nada, nada —suspiró Isabella, nerviosa y confusa mientras detenía el coche frente a la dirección que le habían dado.

Mirando a través del parabrisas, inspeccionó la casa de Edward Cullen. Debió de suponer que sería impresionante. La construcción moderna de madera y cristal se hallaba enclavada en un hermoso bosque autóctono.

—Me parece que papá no está en casa —dijo Kate.

Isabella siguió su mirada. La puerta del garaje se hallaba abierta y el sitio del coche vacío.

—Pasa y espéralo dentro —invitó Kate.

—¿Tienes llave?

Kate se metió la mano en el escote y sacó una llave que pendía de una cadena de plata.

—¡Cha chán! —dijo, mostrándosela—. Entra, que te serviré un refresco.

Era justo lo que Isabella necesitaba. Algo con que tomarse dos aspirinas contra el dolor de cabeza. Sin mediar más preguntas siguió a las chicas, que la llevaron a través de un vestíbulo pavimentado en pizarra a un salón grande y hermoso con suelos de entarimado y blanquísimas paredes. En el extremo más alejado del salón, unos ventanales enormes daban a la jungla tropical.

Era un salón sorprendentemente tranquilo, espacioso y de estilo minimalista, con solo algunos muebles sencillos pero evidentemente caros. Los altos techos tenían vigas de madera color miel y una tenue luz verdosa se filtraba por los árboles del fondo. No se oía el tráfico. Lo único que se percibía eran los débiles sonidos de los pájaros en el follaje.

Tranquilidad… buen gusto… precio.

—Siéntate aquí si quieres —dijo Kate, señalando una tumbona de caña recubierta de cojines forrados con un _batik_ azul y blanco.

Isabella se sentó y, con risillas excitadas, Kate y Vanessa se marcharon. Isabella apoyó la cabeza en los cojines y se dio cuenta de que tenía los hombros y el cuello horriblemente tensos. Estaba claro que la tensión había sido la causa de su dolor de cabeza. Una tensión que se agravaba ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a un padre enfadado a quien había intentado evitar desesperadamente.

Las niñas volvieron con una bandeja con tres vasos de granadina y una jarra llena. Isabella se preguntó qué tal iría con las aspirinas mientras se inclinaba a agarrar su bolso y las buscaba entre las horquillas, llaves y pañuelos de papel que tenía. Al enderezarse dio con la cabeza en la bandeja que Kate sujetaba y oyó el grito de horror de la niña.

El frío líquido le chorreó por el cabello, empapándole la blusa y goteándole por el cuello.

—¡Lo siento!

Isabella se apresuró a ponerse de pie mientras los vasos caían al suelo de madera. Gracias a Dios que eran de plástico. Kate se la quedó mirando angustiada, mientras que Vanessa apretó la jarra que traía contra el pecho, como temiendo que también se les volcase.

—¡Ay, madre! ¡Tu camisa! —exclamó Kate.

Isabella se miró la pechera. Dios santo. Estaba empapada. La blanca tela de lino se le adhería a la piel en manchones húmedos color rojo. La cabeza le latió más aún cuando Kate se echó a llorar dramáticamente.

—Se irá al lavarla —tranquilizó a la niña—. ¿Puedo tomar una bayeta de la cocina para secarme?

—Tendrías que ducharte.

—No, está bien. Ahora dejaré que se seque.

—Pero ¿quieres que papá te vea así? —preguntó la niña, mirándole fijamente la blusa.

Isabella volvió a mirarse la pechera y se dio cuenta de que su sostén de encaje se transparentaba. También notó con horror que se le notaban los pezones a través del húmedo tejido.

—Supongo que es un poco sugerente.

—Y tienes todo el pelo pegoteado —comentó Vanessa.

Decididamente no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse al león. No tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con las niñas que una blusa transparente no era la mejor armadura para la batalla.

—El cuarto de baño está por aquí —dijo Kate guiándola, como si ya estuviese decidido.

Isabella se tomó dos aspirinas con un trago de la granadina de la jarra. ¡Puaj! La mezcla estaba demasiado concentrada. Con razón se sentía toda pegajosa. Siguió a Kate por el vestíbulo hasta una puerta a final de un pasillo.

Entraron a un espacioso cuarto de baño. El baño de Edward. Con suelo de terracota, las paredes de azulejos blancos y elegantes sanitarios negros. Detrás de la puerta colgaba una camisa vieja, como para usar para trabajar en el jardín. Una cesta de mimbre contenía un amasijo de ropa masculina para lavar. En el suelo había un par de calzoncillos estampados, como si los hubiese arrojado a la cesta y fallado.

La ropa interior de Edward Cullen. Isabella apartó la mirada.

También había una esponjosa toalla blanca, todavía húmeda de su ducha.

Casi lo podía sentir allí, desnudo, en el vapor del baño, con el pelo del pecho todavía mojado y el estilizado cuerpo brillante de humedad.

En un instante, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho esa semana diciéndose que Edward Cullen le importaba tres pimientos se fue al garete.

—Ejem —tragó, al darse cuenta de que Kate la seguía mirando. Alargó la mano hacia una de las toallas apiladas pulcramente en un estante de metal—. ¿Puedo tomar una?

—Por supuesto —asintió Kate con la cabeza—. La ducha está allí.

—Gracias.

La pequeña se marchó y Isabella se quitó la ropa, dejándola caer al suelo, y se metió en el cubículo de cristal, dejando que el agua le resbalase por el cuerpo e intentando que se llevase el dolor de cabeza y la extraña sensación de que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

Su vida parecía deslizarse en una dirección que no podía controlar, y para una persona obsesionada por el control como ella, la idea la desesperaba.

Volvió a pensar en la forma en que se había derramado la granadina. ¿Era idea suya o Kate se había inclinado cuando ella se enderezó? Una niña de siete años no podía haber planeado un accidente como ese, ¿no?

Desde luego que no.

¿Por qué iba Kate a planear que Isabella acabase en el cuarto de baño de su padre, enjabonándose con la misma pastilla de jabón que se había deslizado por el cuerpo masculino hacía poco?

Era una idea totalmente disparatada. Intento no pensar en ello mientras se lavaba el cabello y concentrarse en cómo le explicaría a Edward la situación. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría él en aquel momento. Seguro que estaría recorriendo la zona, buscando a sus hijas. ¿Estaría desesperado? ¿Se sentiría aliviado o enfadado al encontrarlas?

Mientras cerraba los grifos oyó un feroz rugido que provenía de algún sitio de la casa. El estómago se le hizo un nudo al darse cuenta de que pronto hallaría respuesta a sus preguntas. ¡El león había retornado a su guarida!

Pensar que aquel iba a ser un sábado normal y corriente… ¿Qué habría hecho para merecerse estar metida en semejante pesadilla? Cuando salió de la ducha y agarró la toalla, el corazón le latía desbocado.

Se secó rápidamente, pero no había acabado de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura alta con aspecto descontrolado se precipitó dentro. Isabella, sujetando la toalla frente a sí, vio cómo la mirada de pánico en los ojos de Edward, que tenía la cara blanca como una sábana y el espeso cabello negro alborotado, se clavaba en ella.

—¿Dónde están? —gritó.

El sonido de pasos que procedía del recibidor hizo que se diese la vuelta en aquella dirección.

—¡Papi!

Cuando vio a las niñas se desmoronó contra la pared, con la respiración entrecortada. La secuencia solo duró unos segundos, pero fue suficiente. Esos instantes le mostraron a Isabella la asombrosa profundidad de los sentimientos que ese hombre tenía por sus hijas, una mezcla de amor y temor.

A pesar de encontrarse desnuda y chorreando en el medio de su cuarto de baño, el corazón le dio un vuelco y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero Edward pareció recuperarse pronto de su reacción inicial. Le dio a las niñas dos abrazos de oso antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada de enfado.

—A ver cómo me explicas esto.

* * *

**oh oh que creen que pase?**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a que es la primera pesona que deja esta historia en sus favoritos, garcias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Edward intentó controlarse apretando los puños. De acuerdo, las niñas no habían sufrido darlo alguno, gracias a Dios, pero era increíble que hubiese aparecido en su vida nuevamente la molesta pelirroja.

¡No solo en su vida, sino también en su propio cuarto de baño! Parpadeó. Lo único que ella llevaba puesto era una toalla.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo con mis hijas?

—No es lo que crees —gritó ella, dispuesta a presentarle batalla—. No te he invadido la casa y el cuarto de baño así, por las buenas.

—¿Conque no, eh? —dijo él, sin creerla.

Parecía que aquella mujer se pasaba la mitad de la vida semi desnuda y la otra mitad buscando excusas para ello. En ese momento veía que acababa de tomar una ducha. Mojado, su cabello tenía un color asombroso, más profundo, oscuro y fascinante contra la palidez de su piel. Y las partes de su anatomía que la toalla dejaba al descubierto estaban deliciosamente torneadas. Pero ¿qué diablos hacía en su cuarto de baño?

—Si me dejas un minuto para vestirme, te lo explicaré todo —dijo Isabella.

—Dímelo ahora.

—Papi —exclamó Kate—, Isabella no tiene la culpa.

—Ustedes, vayan a su habitacion —le dijo Edward, acariciándole la cabeza—, que tengo algo que resolver con la señorita Swan.

—Pero, papi —terció Vanessa—, no te enfades con ella.

Por supuesto que estaba enfadado con ella. Lo había pasado fatal aquella mañana. Con la amenaza telefónica del jueves dándole vueltas en la cabeza, había pasado tres horas de tormento intentando encontrar a las niñas.

—Niñas —ordenó—, les he dicho que se vayan a su habitación.

—Pero no tiene qué ponerse —exclamó Kate.

—¿No? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó Isabella, sorprendida.

—La he puesto en la lavadora —respondió Kate.

Edward la miró, perplejo. No le gustó la expresión de culpabilidad en los ojos de su hija mayor. Ahí había gato encerrado.

—Le volcamos la granadina encima —explicó Vanessa.

—Por accidente —añadió Kate de prisa.

—¿Granadina? —repitió como un tonto. Aquello se complicaba cada vez más. Miró a Isabella, luego a sus hijas y luego volvió a mirar a la bibliotecaria—. Será mejor que tengan una buena excusa.

Isabella le echó una mirada de rabia y sujetó con fuerza la toalla en la que se envolvía, como si temiese que él se la fuese a arrancar.

—¿Así es como trabaja el Fiscal de la Corona? —masculló con frialdad—. ¿Acusando primero a gritos para luego hacer las preguntas?

—No estoy gritando —dijo Edward, bajado el volumen varios decibelios.

—Desde luego que estabas gritando, y antes de que me acuse de un crimen, señor Cullen, quizá quiera escuchar la evidencia.

—¿La evidencia? —preguntó él, mirándola con desconfianza—. Entras como Pedro por su casa… —hizo una pausa, a punto de referirse a su desnudez, pero se contuvo por las niñas—, te encuentro aquí con mis hijas cuando ellas llevaban desaparecidas tres horas… Yo diría que hay más que suficiente evidencia.

Isabella se sopló un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos y Edward intentó no pensar en lo _sexy_ que resultaba el gesto de sus labios.

—Kate —dijo ella suavemente—, tendrías que hacer lo que tu padre te ha dicho y llevarte a Vanessa contigo. Yo le explicaré lo que ha sucedido.

Edward vio con irritación cómo Kate, que no se había movido al darle él la orden, le dirigía a Isabella una mirada llena de confianza y luego agarraba a su hermana de la mano para llevársela por el pasillo. ¿Qué había sucedido con la lealtad familiar?

—Será mejor que la explicación sea buena —dijo, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la pelirroja.

—No comprendo por qué estás tan molesto porque las niñas hayan estado conmigo. No soy un criminal, Edward. La semana pasada fui la madrina en la boda de tu mejor amigo. Las niñas no corrían ningún riesgo conmigo —lo informó con frialdad—. Se fueron en autobús hasta la biblioteca. No podía dejarlas volver por su cuenta, y por supuesto, tuve que traerlas en coche. Y luego hubo el pequeño incidente con la granadina.

—¿Fueron a la biblioteca? ¿Por qué?

—Realmente no sé por qué. Dijeron que querían verme.

Edward lanzó un gemido. Y pensar que creyó haber logrado que Kate y a Vanessa se olvidasen de su obsesión con Isabella Swan. Como llevaban dos noches sin hablar de ella ni de bodas, creyó que el episodio había concluido.

—Pero no es necesario que me crea a mí, señor fiscal. Tiene a dos testigos presenciales esperando en su dormitorio. ¿Por qué no los interroga a ellos?

—Sí —dijo él, haciendo una mueca. Desde luego que sus niñas eran capaces de decirle lo que había sucedido—, se lo preguntaré. Será mejor que te seques mientras hablo con ellas.

—¿Puedo ponerme eso por ahora? —preguntó Isabella mirando a su alrededor y señalando la camisa que colgaba tras la puerta.

—Por supuesto —dijo él y Isabella le cerró la puerta firmemente en las narices.

A Edward le llevó dos minutos contrastar la historia de las niñas con la de Isabella. Volvió, serio, cuando ella salía del cuarto de baño con la camisa puesta y la toalla atada firmemente a la cintura. No pudo evitar notar sus senos desnudos bajo el fino algodón.

—¿Qué han dicho las niñas?

—Las historias concuerdan.

—Entonces, me gustaría oír una disculpa.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? —le preguntó, con rabia en los ojos azules—. ¿No te parece que me la merezco? Ya ves que no soy culpable.

—Tienes razón, debería disculparme —dijo él suavemente y acercándose, alargó la mano para retirarle un rizo adorable y enganchárselo detrás de la oreja. Era una oreja exquisita, con una perla justo en el centro del lóbulo.

—¿Qué… qué haces?

La miró, sobresaltado. ¿Qué le podía responder? No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

—Me estoy disculpando —le dijo, con la boca seca.

—Acepto tus disculpas —susurró ella.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

—Quiero dejar algo bien claro —dijo ella, carraspeando—. ¿No estarías tan dispuesto a culparme por temor a que te esté persiguiendo?

Sintiéndose todavía un poco atontado, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, en un tono quizá demasiado estridente—, te comprendí perfectamente la semana pasada. Sé que cometiste un terrible error al besarme.

¿Había sido realmente un error besarla? Le estaba costando trabajo recordar el motivo. Tenerla allí delante casi desnuda lo atontaba. A pesar de darse cuenta de que tendría que darle alguna respuesta, en ese momento solo pudo encogerse de hombros y alejarse por el pasillo.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos podía dar rienda suelta a una pasajera atracción física. Ella no era del tipo de mujer con el que se puede tontear y él no respondía al modelo de hombre comprometido que ella pretendía. Y punto.

Se dirigía a la cocina con ella por detrás cuando sonó el teléfono.

En un instante, todos los pensamientos lujuriosos de Edward desaparecieron de su mente y el corazón se le aceleró.

Isabella estaba más cerca del teléfono y, en un acto reflejo, alargó la mano para atenderlo.

—¡Déjalo! —exclamó Edward, quitándole el auricular de la mano—. Edward Cullen —dijo.

—Señor Cullen —dijo una voz masculina, untuosa y desagradable que le puso la piel de gallina—, qué gusto hablar de nuevo con usted. Me recuerda, ¿no?

—Ya sé lo que pretende, Stokes —le respondió enfadado—, pero conmigo eso no funciona. Vaya a amenazar a alguien más o enfréntese conmigo cara a cara.

—No nos pongamos dramáticos —se burló la voz—. Solo quería contarle lo bien que me lo estoy pasando esta tarde observando a su suegra, la señora Denali. ¿Quiere saber lo que está haciendo en este momento?

—¿Está espiando a Carmen? —preguntó Edward y el estómago le dio un vuelco—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué?

—Ella se ocupa de Kate y Vanessa todas las tardes después del cole, ¿no? Pues ahora está cortando las rosas viejas en el jardín.

Edward lanzó una imprecación. Sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas y se apoyó contra el banco de la cocina.

—¡Esto no ayudará a su hermano en absoluto! —gritó, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, oyó el chasquido de la comunicación que se cortaba.

Con un juramento, colgó con el corazón golpeándolo en el pecho. Descompuesto y pálido, se desplomó en una de las sillas de la cocina y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Imágenes de Kate y Vanessa aterrorizadas ante un extraño lo hicieron gemir.

—¿Edward?

Se retiró las manos de la cara. Isabella se inclinaba hacia él con preocupación en la mirada.

—Una amenaza —le dijo—. Ya ha habido otras. Es el hermano de un criminal que mandé a la cárcel la semana pasada.

—Qué horror —susurró ella, pálida. Después de pensar un segundo, le preguntó—: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Llamaré a la policía —dijo, suspirando. De repente se sentía exhausto—. Pero, por el momento, la amenaza es de baja intensidad.

—Pero ¿y si el tipo está espiando a las niñas?

Edward tragó una oleada de náuseas.

—Lo que realmente me gustaría hacer es tomarme unas vacaciones y llevármelas lejos.

—¿Te podrías esconder indefinidamente? —le preguntó ella tras una pausa.

—No —reconoció él con otro suspiro—. Lo que necesito es una casa segura. Parece que el tipo sabe la rutina diaria de las niñas. Sabe que van a casa de Carmen. Necesito encontrar un sitio que él no conozca. Las mandaría a la casa de mis padres, pero a mi padre lo van a internar unos días para hacerle un chequeo. Bastante tiene mi madre en este momento con esa preocupación y con la cosecha.

—Jasper y Alice vuelven de su luna de miel mañana —apuntó ella, después de asentir con la cabeza comprensivamente—. Se van a instalar en la casa de Alice.

—Genial, ¿no te parece? Jasper podría levantar en brazos a las niñas además de a Alice para atravesar el umbral de su hogar. Pero no te preocupes —añadió, al ver que ella se quedaba pensativa.

—Ahora comprendo por qué te pusiste así cuando no podías encontrar a las niñas.

—Sí. El tipo este me ha dado el susto de mi vida. Por supuesto, eso es lo que pretende. Probablemente todo acabe en nada, pero no puedo arriesgarme a ello —dijo, haciendo una mueca y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Isabella asintió, pensativa.

—Seguro que no sabe nada de mí, ¿no? —dijo, mirándolo.

—No, tú no corres riesgo —dijo él. Al verle una extraña expresión de determinación en los ojos, la miró con extrañeza—. ¿En qué piensas?

Se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la misma expresión que cuando la conoció: Isabella la de las buenas acciones. La mujer que lo había engatusado para que hiciese el payaso en un hospital de niños.

—No estabas pensando en tu seguridad, ¿no? —le preguntó.

—No —dijo ella.

—Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra pensar en ayudarnos.

—¿De qué vale ser una Swan de pura cepa si no puedo dar rienda suelta a mis impulsos cuando son necesarios?

—¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

—Creo que las niñas estarían seguras en mi casa. Nadie sabe que nos conocemos.

—Pero, Isabella…

—Mañana es domingo y tengo libre el lunes. Al menos son dos días en que estarán seguras, veinticuatro horas de vigilancia mientras la policía trata de localizar al tipo ese.

Se la quedo mirando, sorprendido ante su calma.

—Pero tú no tienes niños. ¿Sabes lo que es cuidar a dos niñitas? Puede ser agotador.

—Da la casualidad que estoy preparada para ello —dijo Isabella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward, y se dio cuenta que sonaba como si estuviese en el juzgado al decir—: ¿Te importaría darme los detalles?

—Además del trato que tengo con niños en la biblioteca —lo informó ella con altanería—, tengo unas credenciales aún más útiles: he pasado varios años siendo una niña.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, pero un nuevo gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro. Apenas la conocía. Hacía media hora estaba dispuesto a echarla de su casa y su vida.

—Sería mucho pedir —le dijo, pero sonó poco convincente, quizá porque en el fondo de su corazón sospechaba que Isabella podría ser la solución al problema.

—Mira, para mí no es ninguna molestia. Si no quieres, no lo hagas, Edward, pero no me ofrecería si no estuviese dispuesta a darte una mano.

Edward la miró y al hacer el esfuerzo por no mirar la toalla que le rodeaba las caderas, notó la sinceridad y genuina compasión que revelaba su expresivo rostro.

—Es una situación terrible para Kate y Vanessa. Mi casa no es grande, pero tengo una habitación de huéspedes con dos camas. Y tus hijas me gustan. Creo que nos llevaríamos bien —insistió ella.

¿A quién más podía recurrir? Edward repasó mentalmente a sus amigos, pero o estaban casados con mujeres demasiado ocupadas para atender a dos niñas o estaban solteros y saldrían corriendo antes de acometer semejante tarea. En cuanto a sus amigas, mejor no pedirles que hiciesen algo tan doméstico, no fuera a ser que lo malinterpretasen, considerándolo un paso hacia el altar. La única opción que le quedaba era Isabella Swan.

—Tengo que reconocer que las niñas no tendrían miedo de irse contigo —se encontró diciendo, quizá porque el pánico no lo dejaba pensar con claridad—, pero tendríamos que inventarnos una excusa convincente. Aunque… —se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo.

—¿Las niñas han intentado oficiar de casamenteras?

Edward levantó la cabeza, asombrado.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Se han ocupado de informarme cuál es tu comida favorita, la música que te gusta, lo mucho que te esfuerzas por mantenerte en forma…

—¡Mira con los diablillos! —exclamó Edward, emitiendo un silbido.

—Tengo entendido que te encuentras muy solo y necesitas el amor de una mujer buena.

—¿Han dicho eso?

—Efectivamente —rio ella—, pero no las creí.

Edward intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

—Y tampoco creíste que tenga que esforzarme mucho para mantenerme en forma, ¿no?

Isabella no respondió enseguida.

—Mira, Edward. Solo me llevaría a las niñas a casa si quedase muy claro que no intento conquistarte en absoluto.

—Desde luego.

—No podemos evitar que las niñas tengan sus pequeñas fantasías, pero al menos nosotros sabemos cómo son las cosas.

—No tendría que haberlas dejado ir a la boda de Jasper.

—Si decides que vengan conmigo, haré lo posible por que comprendan que simplemente soy una amiga, nada más.

—Gracias —dijo él, lanzando un suspiro—, te lo agradecería, en serio.

—No veo por qué hay que darle tanta importancia a que tengamos una relación o no.

—Tienes razón —asintió Edward con la cabeza—, no habría que darle tanta importancia.

Lo que no añadió fue que tendría menos importancia cuando Isabella estuviese nuevamente vestida. No tendría importancia en cuanto se le fuese de la cabeza la fantasía de que ella se quitaba la toalla y se acercaba más a él, desnuda y adorable.

—Me imagino que querrás mantenerte al tanto. Nos podrías visitar por las noches. Las niñas querrán verte.

—Ejem, sí, por supuesto —respondió, intentando pensar.

Isabella alargó la mano para agarrar el bloc y el bolígrafo que había junto al teléfono y escribió su dirección y teléfono.

—Creo que será mejor que no vayas por la puerta delantera, por si alguien está vigilando. Hay un sendero por detrás. Usa la puerta trasera —recomendó, alargándole la dirección.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Edward, algo mareado, mientras miraba la pulcra letra de Isabella que detallaba su dirección y los teléfonos del trabajo y de su casa—. Gracias. Fenomenal.

La idea de pasar la velada en casa de Isabella le resultaba demasiado similar a los sueños que lo habían estado persiguiendo toda la semana.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi doctora favorita Mary de Cullen, te quiero nena **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El lunes por la mañana, Edward levantó la vista de los documentos que leía y se encontró con Jasper, de pie en el umbral de su despacho con una taza de café en la mano.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. La imagen cansada pero radiante de un hombre que vuelve de una corta pero intensa luna de miel. ¿Cómo estás, chico?

—No me siento nada mal —sonrió Jasper, sentándose en la silla frente a Edward—. He de reconocer que la vida de casado no me ha hecho ningún daño. Parece que quien está bien eres tú. ¿Qué es eso que dice Alice que tus niñas están viviendo en casa de Isabella Swan? Qué bien. Y qué rápido lo has hecho.

—No es lo que crees —dijo Edward, poniéndose serio.

—¿A no? No creía que fueses tan predecible, Edward —se rio Jasper—. Ya sabes, la madrina y el padrino…

Edward le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

—Usa la cabeza, Jasper. Es Isabella Swan. No sé si la conoces bien, pero imagínate una Niña Exploradora, Florence Nightingale, Pollyanna… Solo me está echando una mano.

—Llámalo como quieras —rio Jasper.

—Estás totalmente equivocado —dijo Edward, exasperado.

Pero comprendía el escepticismo de Jasper. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría por su aspecto que Isabella era una chica mucho más liberal, con su melena pelirroja, sus ojos brillantes y sus curvas engañosas.

Se había pasado todo el fin de semana intentando descifrar el puzzle que era Isabella Swan. Por ejemplo, después de actuar como si nunca la hubiesen besado en su vida, había sabido exactamente qué hacer con sus labios cuando él la besó.

Esos pensamientos lo habían atormentado más y más frecuentemente. Había comenzado a imaginarse qué habría pasado si no le hubiese dado el segundo beso, si no la hubiese liado tanto al intentar explicar su relación con Tanya. Quizá se había precipitado al pensar que Isabella no estaría interesada en una aventura.

—¿No intentarás decirme que el Príncipe Azul ha sido rechazado? —preguntó Jasper, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Sería perder el tiempo pensar en ella de esa forma.

—Pero estás pensándolo, ¿no? —le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. El pJasperlema es que todas las mujeres se te tiran a los brazos y no estás acostumbrado a las que se hacen las interesantes. Pero, créeme, tío, las que al principio se niegan, luego valen la pena —lanzó una carcajada ahogada—. Mi Alice se sacó un máster en ello.

—No es necesario que me des los detalles.

—Trátala con respeto —aconsejó Jasper, sin arredrarse—, pero no aflojes. Te sorprendería saber a cuántas chicas les gustan los tíos estilo cavernícola. En serio.

Edward decidió con un suspiro que ya era hora de poner a Jasper al tanto de la situación.

—Escúchame un momento, Jasper —dijo, aproximándose más a él y bajando la voz—. Hay un pirado que me amenaza por teléfono. El caso Stokes, creo que es el hermano. Por eso es que Kate y Vanessa están en casa de Isabella.

Instantáneamente se borró la sonrisa de Jasper y todo lo relativo a la seducción. Edward sabía que podía contar con su amigo.

—¿Y las niñas no han puesto pegas para ir a casa de Isabella?

—Me he inventado que estoy preparando un caso muy importante y necesito trabajar por las noches. Y que su abuela está demasiado ocupada con sus obras de caridad esta semana. Ellas están felices. Les parece que Isabella es fantástica.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y, para alivio de Edward, los dos amigos se pasaron los siguientes quince minutos hablando sobre los distintos planes que Edward y la policía habían desarrollado para lidiar con la situación. No volvieron a mencionar a Isabella.

***0*0*0*0*0*0***

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de las niñas, sonó el teléfono y Isabella corrió a la cocina.

—Me he retrasado con una reunión —dijo Edward—. ¿Están levantadas las niñas todavía?

—Las acabo de acostar —dijo ella—. Esta noche se han dormido mucho más rápido que ayer. Tuve que leerles solo un cuento en vez de los tres de anoche.

—¡Qué pena! ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día?

—Pues, pasamos la mañana haciendo galletas de jengibre y por la tarde cosimos ropita para sus osos de peluche. Encontré unos patrones en una revista.

Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Edward?

—Pensaba en lo bien que se lo estarán pasando, haciendo todas esas cosas típicas de chicas. Conmigo no tienen mucho de eso.

—Es lo lógico, Edward, y estoy segura de que no les importa. La única queja fue que tú no tienes una caja de retales. Pero me han dicho que les estás enseñando a cocinar.

—Cosas muy sencillas —dijo—. Cuando Tanya murió, tuve que tomar un curso de cocina. No sabía ni cocer un huevo. No quiero que a ellas les suceda lo mismo.

Isabella se imaginó a Edward, solo en casa con sus hijas, intentando superar su dolor y esforzándose por aprender a cocinar. Se le atenazó la garganta.

—¿No has recibido más amenazas, entonces? —preguntó después de un extraño silencio.

—No —dijo Edward—, parece que el desgraciado quiere pasar desapercibido por el momento. Habrá sospechado que la policía me ha intervenido el teléfono.

—¿Habrá abandonado?

—No lo creo. Al menos, todavía no. Quería hablarte de algo: las niñas deberían ir al colegio mañana. Sé que tienes que volver al trabajo y además Kate y Val se preguntarán qué sucede para que las retengamos tanto en casa. Los profesores ya lo saben, estarán especialmente alerta.

—De acuerdo. Puedo llevarlas a la escuela por la mañana y no me importa quedármelas en casa un poco más.

—Gracias, Isabella. Aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo, de verdad.

Lo dijo en un tono inesperadamente cálido. Fue casi como si algo profundo le llegase a Isabella a través de la línea telefónica.

Isabella estaba segura de haberse equivocado. Edward no era profundo, al menos con ella no. Pero, por supuesto, lo que sentía por sus hijas era harina de otro costal. Intentó ponerse en su lugar e imaginar lo unido que se sentiría a sus hijas.

—¿Llamas desde el despacho? —preguntó.

—Sí. Estoy a punto de salir, ¿por qué?

—Pensaba que quizá querrías pasarte a verlas un segundo, aunque estén dormidas.

—Gracias, claro que quiero —fue la respuesta entusiasta—. En diez minutos estoy allí.

Al colgar, Isabella se preguntó si no habría sido demasiado impulsiva al invitar a Edward. La idea de tenerlo allí sin la distracción de las niñas la ponía un poquito nerviosa. Pero luego pensó que era una tontería. Ya le había dejado claro en varia ocasiones que no era su intención cazarlo. Se peinó y retocó el carmín en el cuarto de baño.

—Tengo totalmente controlados a este hombre y la situación —dijo, mirándose, pero su imagen no parecía tan convencida como le hubiese gustado.

Quince minutos más tarde, Edward entraba en el dormitorio de las niñas, que dormían profundamente en las dos camas de madera. Una calidez le invadió el corazón al mirarlas. Era extraordinario que las echara tanto en falta después de solo dos días.

La habitación era pequeña y todo en ella era simple y limpio. Entre las dos camas había una ventana circular. La brisa que entraba por ella movía suavemente las ligeras cortinas y se veía a Venus brillando en el cielo. Por algún motivo, la casa de Isabella le hacía sentir que estaba en un cuento de hadas. No era de extrañar que las niñas fuesen felices allí.

—Mira qué instaladas están —susurró.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes y luego salió con él, cerrando la puerta. Siguieron por el pasillo, pasando una cerrada que Edward supuso sería su dormitorio, hasta el salón. Allí, Isabella le indicó con un gesto nervioso que se sentase y él lo hizo en un sillón floreado.

—¿Has comido?—preguntó ella.

—Sí, gracias —dijo él—. Picamos algo durante la reunión.

—¿Quieres un café, entonces?

—Me encantaría, gracias.

Isabella se dirigió a la cocina y Edward miró a su alrededor, al artístico conglomerado de muebles color miel y alfombras hechas a mano. En una mesa circular a su derecha había una colección de porcelana azul y blanca. Las alegres plantas en tiestos de brillante cobre y las paredes cubiertas de libros le daban a su pequeña casa un aspecto tan adorable que podría haber aparecido en una revista de casas de campo. Era una casa inexplicablemente atractiva, adulta e inocente a la vez… como Isabella.

¿Era el toque femenino lo que la hacía diferente de su casa minimalista? ¿Se estarían perdiendo sus hijas algo intangible pero importante que él nunca podría darles?

Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando Isabella entró silenciosamente con una bandeja.

—¿Se han portado bien las niñas? —le preguntó cortésmente cuando ella le alargó una taza de fragante café.

—Muy bien —dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa que le marcó un hoyuelo cerca de la comisura de la boca mientras servía la segunda taza—. De verdad, no son ninguna molestia. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien con ellas —levantó la vista de su tarea y el azul de sus ojos casi lo dejó sin aliento—. Pero tendrías que haberme avisado. No sabía que tendría que inventar tantos cuentos a la hora de dormir.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y apoyando el codo en el brazo, se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Edward le miró la delicada barbilla y deseó ser su mano, deseó tocarla. Su piel parecía deliciosamente suave.

—Seguro que de príncipes y princesas —le dijo sonriendo.

—Por supuesto. Una princesa a la que le gustaban los colores. Las niñas y yo decidimos que si se pudiese atrapar una carcajada y ponerla en un frasco, sería amarilla.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward.

Se quedó mudo pensando en Isabella y sus niñas capturando la felicidad en un frasco. La verdadera felicidad era tan escurridiza.

Se imaginó a Isabella riéndose al contar el cuento a sus dos hijas en el cálido dormitorio, esperando con paciencia de vez en cuando para permitir que las niñas participasen. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de un rascacielos.

—¿Y qué pasó con la princesa de los colores? —le preguntó, porque se dio cuenta de que su ensimismamiento la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede cuando un princesa se mete en un brete? —preguntó ella, haciendo un gesto de cómica exasperación.

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. No, no pensaría en el delincuente que amenazaba a sus hijas. Las niñas se encontraban a salvo allí.

—¿Contrata un abogado? —preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Esta no —dijo Isabella, negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces, obviamente recurrirá a la magia. O en caso de que eso le falle, usa la cabeza y sale del brete sólita.

—¡Qué tonta! No se me ocurrió. Ojalá hubiese sido ese el final.

—¿La rescata un príncipe imbécil y viven felices para siempre?

Ella desvió la vista, mordiéndose los labios.

—Pues sí, fue el Príncipe Arcoiris. Fue idea de Kate y muy buena, creo.

—Desde luego que podías haber pensado en algo más actual —dijo Edward, sin poder evitar tomarle un poco el pelo—. Después de todo, las niñas están creciendo en Australia en el siglo XXI.

Inesperadamente, los ojos azules se llenaron de rabia.

—¿Quieres decir que tendría que haber dejado que la princesa se quedase felizmente o incluso tristemente soltera? ¿Evitar el final de «y fueron felices y comieron perdices» a toda costa?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros—. No creo en las perdices. Es una promesa imposible.

—Pero son solo niñas —dijo Isabella, entristecida—. Tienen que soñar.

Edward se dio cuenta de que la conversación había tomado un giro desagradable. Hubiese sido menos peligroso meterse en arenas movedizas que hablar sobre el matrimonio con Isabella Swan.

—Cuando se sueña hay que ponerle un toque de realidad o resulta peligroso.

—Estoy segura de que tus hijas tienen suficiente con los finales reales de los cuentos que tú les cuentas —respondió Isabella más irritada todavía—. Al menos les conté cuentos. Al fin y al cabo soy lectora y bibliotecaria, no escritora o cuentacuentos.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, contrito—. Perdona. Estoy agradecidísimo de que las hayas protegido. Ha sido realmente muy generoso de tu parte —le sonrió cálidamente—. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ellas piensan que eres fantástica. Mejor que Navidad.

—Yo estoy muy contenta de tenerlas aquí —dijo ella y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos. Luego lo miró como diciéndole: «Ya hemos tomado el café, y ahora, ¿qué?».

Por algún motivo, Edward sintió que se le sonrojaba el cuello. Dios, qué nervioso estaba. ¿Qué hacía allí? Ya había visto que las niñas se hallaban bien. Se había acabado el café. Era hora de irse. Se puso de pie.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía irse en absoluto. Comenzó a acercarse a Isabella en vez de dirigirse a la puerta y la tomó de las manos. Cuando ella no se resistió, la ayudó a ponerse de pie hasta tenerla junto a él.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de por qué se había quedado.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella no se podía creer lo que sucedía. Los ojos de Edward estaban tan oscuros y ardientes que era imposible no darse cuenta de lo que le querían decir.

Y también era increíblemente difícil no darse cuenta de su propia reacción de deseo. Una parte de ella, una parte muy insistente, quería que él la tomase en sus brazos y la besase una y otra vez. Pero era una locura. Además, le había hecho todas esas promesas sobre mantener las distancias.

—¿Qué, me has apuntado en tu agenda? —le preguntó, trémula—. ¿Por eso has venido esta noche?

—Pensaba que me habías invitado.

—Pero la semana pasada me explicaste tu necesidad de organizar tu vida sentimental —le dijo exasperada—, y ahora estás aquí, solo conmigo la noche de un lunes, sabiendo que las niñas ya estaban dormidas.

—No he planeado esto en absoluto. Todavía no he planeado nunca besarte, Isabella.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

—Pero tú me sorprendes una y otra vez —le dijo, tocándole suavemente la mejilla—. Eres tan _sexy_…

—¿_Sexy_? —repitió ella, ahogándose con el sobresalto. Si Edward le hubiese dicho que era bonita, lo habría creído, pero ¿_sexy_?

—Tienes esa cara angelical —le dijo él, acariciándosela con el pulgar—, y luego ese pelo tan fantástico.

Su mano bajó suavemente, trazándole una raya por el cuello y el seno, haciendo que la recorriese un escalofrío.

—Y este cuerpo hermoso y sensual. Eres una combinación mortífera, Isabella. Simulas ser correcta, pero es solo un disfraz, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ella.

—Me parece que tendremos que averiguarlo —dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella.

Isabella sintió la masculina aspereza contra su mejilla. Un segundo más tarde su boca estaba sobre la de ella, saboreándola, exigiéndole, seduciéndola…

—Eres… realmente… —murmuró Edward suavemente entre beso y beso mientras le recorría el rostro con los labios— muy… pero que muy… _sexy_ —le deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa—. Eres adorable, tan suave.

Isabella sintió que se derretía, llena de deseo. «Dios santo, estoy perdida», pensó. Pero, de repente, algo dentro de su cabeza la hizo recordar.

Recordó que aquel era Edward, el Hombre que Amaba a Tanya. Solo a Tanya. El hombre que le había explicado con pelos y señales por qué no debían hacer precisamente aquello. Lanzando un leve grito, se separó de él de un salto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo te has olvidado de que no me interesan las aventuras? —le preguntó, con los labios trémulos—. Me dijiste la semana pasada que te habías dado cuenta enseguida de que a mí no me interesaba el sexo porque sí. Y me explicaste claramente que no te interesa nada más que eso, así que ¿en qué diablos pensabas cuando comenzaste a besarme otra vez?

—Yo… —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de que somos tan diferentes? —insistió Isabella—. ¡No tendrías que presionarme tanto! ¡Estabas haciendo todo lo posible por seducirme!

—Y te gustó —sonrió Edward.

Claro que le había gustado. Le había encantado, pero no era necesario que aquel ego con piernas se lo recordase.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo ella.

—No, Isabella —le dijo él en voz baja—. Ese es precisamente el tema. Hace no sé cuánto tiempo que nos estamos enloqueciendo mutuamente con este «que sí, que no». Lo mejor que podemos hacernos es dejar de marear la perdiz y dar rienda suelta a nuestras necesidades básicas.

—¿Necesidades básicas? —repitió ella. Otra vez hablando de romance como si fuese únicamente un proceso biológico—. Haces que parezca tan agradable.

—Estoy seguro de que lo será.

—¿Será? —exclamó ella—. ¿Estás loco?

—No lo creo. La mayoría de la gente que conozco me considera cuerdo.

—No es momento para hacerse el listo —respondió ella—. ¿Pretendes que te diga: «Sí, Edward, me parece una idea genial. El dormitorio es la primera puerta a la derecha»?

—¿Por qué no? —tuvo él la caradura de decirle.

Isabella no pudo contener las lágrimas que le llenaron los ojos y le atenazaron la garganta.

—¿En serio que quieres hacerme el amor así como así? ¿Como si fuese una más de tu agenda? —se le quebró la voz, pero se forzó a continuar—. Después de toda esa conversación noble del otro día sobre lo sensible que eres a mis… a mis valores, ¿esperas que acepte enrollarme contigo sin emociones, romance o compromiso?

La miró y sus hermosos ojos grises tenían una mirada vacía, asombrada.

Isabella ahogó un sollozo. Durante un segundo solo, Edward le había parecido un niñito perdido.

Se alejó de ella y cruzando el salón, se dirigió a la puerta. En sus ojos grises seguía la expresión vacía, como de cielo totalmente cubierto.

—Se me ocurrió que había llegado la hora de que actuase —dijo—. Pero no te quito más tiempo.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó Isabella, boquiabierta.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Así como así? ¿Quieres decir que si yo estuviese dispuesta a… a seguirte la corriente, pasarías tranquilamente media noche aquí, pero como no lo estoy te vas porque estás perdiendo el tiempo?

Se quedó quieto, con aspecto serio, pero no respondió. Isabella hizo un gesto de enfado con las manos.

—Pues, será mejor que te vayas. No quiero que pierdas tu valioso tiempo. Estoy segura de que no podría pagarte lo que cobras por hora.

—Mira, cálmate —dijo él—. Era simplemente una sugerencia de un adulto a otro —lanzó un suspiro—. Pero no nos peleemos ahora, que tenemos cosas mucho más serias en las que concentrarnos.

—Por supuesto —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por borrar las imágenes de ella y Edward juntos. Haciendo el amor. Felices. Cariñosos. Amándose—. Por supuesto que deseo concentrarme en cosas serias. Como te he dicho antes, con todo gusto llevaré a las niñas a la escuela por la mañana. Y puedo recogerlas por la tarde y llevarlas hasta la biblioteca hasta la hora de cierre.

—Es pedir demasiado.

—Te he dicho que no me importa, Edward —dijo ella con voz quebrada y llena de lágrimas. Daba igual. Tampoco podría pretender que ella se mantuviese impertérrita después de cómo jugaba con ella.

—Solo un día o dos. Ese desgraciado probablemente volverá a actuar pronto y entonces podremos agarrarlo —dijo, dando un paso adelante como para tocarla, o besarla.

Ella puso la mejilla, solo un poquito.

Pero él no la besó. En vez de ello, frunció el ceño y retrocedió de forma abrupta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

—Saldré por la puerta trasera —dijo—. Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches.

Isabella no lo acompañó. Desde donde estaba, lo oyó irse mientras las lágrimas le corrían libremente por las mejillas. Cuando sonó el portazo del coche, luego el motor que arrancaba y finalmente el sonido del coche que se alejaba, un sollozo se le escapó y se desplomó en el sillón.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Tendría que sentirse orgullosa. Había resistido la tentación de ceder ante algo en lo que no creía. Edward había sugerido un mero revolcón, una noche de sexo. Rechazarlo había sido lo correcto.

Hacía dos días ambos habían decidido que su relación se restringiría a la amistad, pero luego su testosterona lo había arruinado todo. Gracias a Dios que ella había dicho que no y se había evitado el dolor. No había ningún motivo para sentirse mal.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía la tristeza empapándola como una lluvia fría y gris?

***0*0*0*0*0***

—¡Caramba, qué cara más larga! —exclamó Alice, acercándose a Isabella—. No le ha sucedido nada a las niñas, ¿no?

—No, están bien —dijo Isabella, lanzando un suspiro. Se retiró un mechón del rostro y miró con expresión seria la pantalla en la que pasaba el catálogo. Había varias tareas que quería hacer antes de abrir la biblioteca.

A su lado, Alice se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el mostrador. Isabella sintió cómo la miraba.

—¿Y cómo está el papá? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isabella, atentísima a los datos del ordenador.

—Ya me has oído. ¿Cómo está Edward?

—¿Y yo qué sé?

—Supongo que habrás tenido algún tipo de comunicación con él en las últimas veinticuatro horas —suspiró Alice.

—Solo fue a casa a ver si las niñas se encontraban bien —dijo Isabella, con expresión de indiferencia.

Alice se dirigió a la caja de devoluciones fuera de horario y volvió con un montón de libros en los brazos que dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

—Edward y tú os debéis haber hecho amigos bastante rápido. Os conocisteis hace quince días y ya te estás ocupando de sus hijas.

Isabella metió unos datos en el ordenador antes de cerrar la pantalla. Controlando un suspiro de enfado, miró a Alice.

—Ya me conoces. En cuanto me enteré del problema de Edward, me ofrecí a ayudarlo. Era lo lógico. Como casi nadie sabe que conozco a Edward, las niñas estarían a salvo conmigo.

—Sí. Pero eso no responde a mi primera pregunta —dijo Alice con suavidad.

—¿Cuál?

—Que por qué tienes esa cara larga. Dices que las niñas están bien, que Edward está bien… pero nunca te he visto tan triste.

Isabella desvió la vista. Habría sido inútil decir que ella también se encontraba bien. Sabía que Alice no la creería.

—Es difícil de explicar —le dijo.

—Inténtalo.

—Oh, Alice, no lo entenderías. Tú no tienes problemas con el sexo opuesto.

—Isabella, todas tenemos problemas con los hombres que amamos.

Isabella se envaró.

—¿Cuántas veces has visto a Edward desde mi boda? —preguntó Alice.

—Un par de veces. No hemos tenido una cita. Nada… nada serio.

—No es necesario salir con un hombre para que salten chispas —dijo Alice, esbozando una sonrisa—. Porqué eso es de lo que estamos hablando, ¿verdad? Chispas.

—No estoy segura.

—La señorita no lo sabe —dijo Alice, con un gesto de cómica exasperación—. Isabella, que os vi el día de mi boda. Había suficiente electricidad en esa pista de baile como para saltar los plomos de todo el hotel. Y eso antes de que salieseis a la terraza.

—¿Por qué no te ocupas de clasificar esos libros? —masculló Isabella.

—Ya los clasifico, no te preocupes. Pero escucha una cosa: Jasper dice que Edward Cullen es un tipo realmente estupendo. De pura cepa. No solamente guapo, sino un encanto de tipo.

—Estoy segura de que es el monumento a la perfección masculina —replicó Isabella con frialdad—, y según tengo entendido, su mujer también era perfecta. La pareja perfecta.

—¿Su esposa? —se sorprendió Alice—. ¿Se debe a eso, entonces? Pero ella pertenece al pasado, Isabella.

—Díselo a él.

—Ah.

—Edward todavía pertenece en cuerpo y alma a Tanya. No está dispuesto a entregar su corazón a nadie más. Lo único que pretende es enrollarse con las mujeres. Nada de emociones. Algo puramente físico.

—Ah —volvió a decir Alice.

—¿Y ahora, qué consejo me das? —le espetó Isabella.

Alice se mordisqueó el labio superior.

—¿Supongo que no lo has puesto a prueba?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me refiero a que él ha dicho todo eso antes de que vosotros dos hayáis… —titubeó—, ¿no habéis…?

—Por supuesto que no. Es totalmente platónico.

—Entonces, supongo que lo podrás hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Mira, déjalo, ¿quieres? Edward y yo estamos de acuerdo en que somos totalmente incompatibles.

—Isabella, si convencer a Edward de que eres incompatible te hace tener ese aspecto tan triste, creo que tendríais que reconsiderarlo.

Isabella dejó escapar otro triste suspiro. Había pasado una noche terrible pensando, sin poder pegar ojo.

—¿Crees realmente que debería tener una aventura con él?—preguntó.

—Cielo, cuando un hombre y una mujer se conocen, tienen que comenzar por algún sitio. Generalmente lleva su tiempo pasar de una aventura a una relación seria.

—Ya lo sé. Pero Edward es diferente. Me dijo desde el principio que no estaba dispuesto a amar o comprometerse con nadie. Y en lo que a mí respecta, después de Mike soy mucho más cauta a la hora de entregar afecto.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Isabella! ¡Que ya llevas cinco años de cautela! En cuanto a Edward, creo que podrías hacerlo cambiar de opinión —continuó Alice con confianza—. Después de todo, solo es un hombre. Y todo el mundo sabe que todos los hombres le tienen terror al compromiso… —esbozó una sonrisa radiante— hasta que encuentran a la mujer adecuada.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Alice no iba a callarse tan fácilmente.

—Por eso digo que tendrías que ponerlo a prueba —prosiguió esta—. Déjate llevar por tus deseos y luego mira si él es capaz de alejarse de ti. Yo creo que le resultará mucho más difícil de lo que cree.

Con una mirada incrédula, Isabella se volvió hacia su mesa. Pero Alice la había hecho dudar. ¿Debería arriesgarse y contentarse con un poco de felicidad con Edward?

La verdad es que después de los dos besos y medio, si contaba el de la noche anterior, hasta una santa consideraría la posibilidad de un poco de felicidad a corto plazo. Para ser honestos, se estaba cansando de su independencia. Últimamente le había parecido más soledad que otra cosa.

¿Debería seguir el consejo de Alice y probar?

***0*0*0*0*0***

Carmen Denali llegó a la biblioteca a media mañana. Era la última de una fila que devolvía libros y se acercó a la mesa con expresión seria y preocupada.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa y agradeció a su buena estrella que Alice estuviese en otra sala clasificando material nuevo.

—Hola, señora Denali.

—Buenos días, Isabella. ¿Cómo están mis nietas?

A pesar de lo embarazoso de su anterior encuentro, Isabella estaba decidida a ser agradable con la suegra de Edward. La informó de las actividades de las niñas.

—Llámelas y hable con ellas una de estas noches —concluyó—. Estoy segura de que ellas la extrañan mucho.

Carmen la miró con sorpresa, como si no se esperase semejante ofrecimiento.

—Gracias, Isabella. Así lo haré.

—Espero que el delincuente no la haya molestado a usted.

—No, gracias a Dios —respondió Carmen y luego su rostro se dulcificó un poco—. ¿Sabe? Me alegro de que Edward le confíe la custodia de Kate y Vanessa.

Isabella escondió su sorpresa concentrándose en los libros que traía Carmen.

—Es buena señal que confíe en usted —dijo la suegra de Edward.

—¿De veras?

—Edward no puede seguir intentando hacer todo por las niñas para siempre —dijo Carmen, acercándose al hacer la confidencia—. Sé que intenté alejarla de Edward la semana pasada, pero si él la ha elegido para que lo ayude a salir de esta terrible situación, acepto su elección. Normalmente no deja que ninguna de sus novias se acerque a las niñas.

—Es que yo no soy una novia. Soy solo una amiga que por casualidad tiene un dormitorio disponible.

Carmen asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa sorprendentemente cómplice.

—Sí, querida. Edward ha hecho un esfuerzo tremendo por explicármelo. En realidad, me tranquilizó bastante la forma en que intentó dejar la situación totalmente clara.

Intrigada por la expresión de los ojos de Carmen, Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto, ninguna mujer podría reemplazar a Tanya —dijo.

—Quizá —suspiró Carmen—, pero es hora de que Edward supere eso.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. Después de todo, Carmen era la madre de Tanya.

—A Edward le cuesta olvidarla, ¿no? —dijo finalmente.

—Desde luego que le está costando mucho —dijo Carmen. Echó una mirada en redondo. La biblioteca no tenía demasiado público a esa hora—. Isabella, será mejor que le explique algo.

Isabella asintió insegura, a pesar de que sentía deseos de escuchar cualquier cosa que Carmen le contase de Edward.

—Edward necesita que la mujer que lo quiera lo trate con mano dura.

—Pero yo no…

—Mi hija eligió a Edward cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes —se apresuró a explicar Carmen—. Decidió a los dieciséis años que se casaría con él. Desde ese momento se ocupó de serle indispensable. Tanya hasta se forzó a estudiar abogacía para poder estar con él en la universidad. Y, créame, Tanya no tenía ninguna aptitud para las leyes.

—Qué dedicación.

—Estaba totalmente decidida a casarse con Edward y tener hijos —dijo la otra mujer con rostro serio.

Isabella la miró, interrogante.

—Kate nació seis meses después de la boda —dijo Carmen, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No me malinterprete, querida. Yo quería a mi hija, pero ella siempre fue muy insegura y eso la hizo ser muy manipuladora. El problema fue —prosiguió—, que después de que se casaran y llegaran las niñas, mientras Tanya estaba ocupada con ellas, la carrera de Edward comenzó a despuntar. No podían estar tan juntos como antes. Edward trabajaba muchas horas, hacía horas extra y además viajaba para asistir a juicios en centros regionales.

—¿Tanya era celosa?

—Me temo que sí. Comenzó a salir por las noches para darle celos a Edward. Iba a clubes nocturnos. No creo que nunca haya salido con otros hombres. Era solo para llamarle la atención. Y luego —dijo Carmen, lanzando un suspiro—, una noche de lluvia hubo un accidente.

—¡Qué terrible! —murmuró Isabella, sorprendida por esa imagen de Tanya, tan diferente de la de santidad que se había hecho ella—. ¿Y Edward se sintió culpable de no haberla hecho feliz? —preguntó.

—Sí. Tiene la tonta noción de que el accidente no habría sucedido si le hubiese prestado más atención. Pero yo sé que hizo todo lo posible. Todos lo hicimos. Pero a Tanya no le alcanzaba una dosis normal.

—Debo confesar que me sorprende que me diga esto.

Carmen la observó con detenimiento unos instantes.

—He visto a Edward de duelo por mi hija durante cuatro largos años. Yo quiero a ese muchacho, Isabella. No es solo el padre de mis nietas, es el hijo que nunca tuve.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ello.

—No esté tan segura de ello, Isabella.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Usted es una chica inteligente. Piénselo.

Cuando Carmen se alejaba, Isabella sintió de repente que tenía demasiado que pensar.

Edward pasaba una mala tarde. No se podía concentrar en el caso que preparaba. Para empezar, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, reaccionaba de mala manera. Stokes llevaba sin comunicarse demasiado y eso lo hacía sospechar, lo ponía nervioso. ¿Qué tramaba el delincuente?

Además, había sido un idiota al seguir el consejo de Jasper. Aunque sabía que la fórmula cavernícola que su amigo le propuso no funcionaría con Isabella, lo había hecho de todos modos. ¿Por qué?

El problema era que no podía ignorar a Isabella, cuando ella estaba ayudándolo tanto con las niñas. Realmente la admiraba. Era valiente y generosa al hacerle el favor de ayudar a dos niñas que apenas conocía. La siguiente vez que la viese tendría que disculparse. Nuevamente.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco. Salió a la calle, a su cafetería favorita. Frente a una aromática taza de café, reflexionó que quizá sería mejor intentar hacer algo especial, algún gesto sincero. Era obvio que no podía invitarla a cenar porque no tendrían dónde dejar las niñas.

Pero… sonrió al ocurrírsele la idea. Podría cocinar para ella. Le podría hacer la cena. Sí. Ella estaba haciéndole un favor, él se lo podría retribuir cocinando, algo práctico. También le demostraría lo moderno que era. No es que quisiese impresionarla, por supuesto que no, solo agradecerle el favor.

Se acercó al kiosco de revistas del café y compró una copia de la popular revista _Dine-In_.

La hojeó, buscando algo nuevo, moderno que cocinar.

Le gustó la sección: «Impresione mucho con poco esfuerzo». Trucha coral al vapor en salsa de soja y ostras… arroz con setas… ambos parecían buenos.

Mientras volvía al trabajo, Edward se sintió mucho mejor, casi con ganas de sonreír al pensar en sorprender a la bibliotecaria con algo tan poco aventurero como la comida.

Su secretaria levantó la vista al verlo entrar.

—La señorita Swan está al teléfono. ¿Le paso la llamada?

—Gracias —dijo Edward, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Se apresuró hacia su despacho. Cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Habla Edward.

—Hola, Edward, soy Isabella —dijo ella con voz tensa, preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están las niñas?

—Están bien. Están aquí. No pasa nada.

Edward lanzó un ruidoso suspiro. Tenía que calmarse.

—Perdona que haya saltado así. Estoy un poco nervioso.

—Solo quería mantenerte informado. Te llamo desde la biblioteca. He traído a las niñas de la escuela sin ningún problema y ahora están conmigo. Kate hace los deberes y Vanessa está en el rincón de los juguetes. Han tomado unas galletas con leche y las dos se encuentran bien.

—Me alegro. Gracias, Isabella —dijo Edward, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. Sintió cómo la tensión remitía. Toda no, ya que hablar con Isabella no era exactamente relajante.

—Perdona que te haya molestado —dijo ella, más nerviosa si cabe—. No tendría que haberte llamado al trabajo.

—No, no te preocupes. Gracias por llamar.

—Bien, pues. Me… me mantendré en contacto.

—Gracias, Isabella. Te lo agradecería.

De repente, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de colgar y todavía no había mencionado la cena.

—¿Está bien si las niñas te llaman esta noche a casa?—propuso ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sintiendo que era la forma que ella tenía de decirle que no se molestase en aparecer esa noche.

—A menos, por supuesto, que quieras venir a casa a verlas.

—¿Estás invitándome? —preguntó Edward, enderezándose de golpe.

—Su… supongo que sí —balbuceó ella. Luego lanzó una carcajada nerviosa—. Sí, es una invitación.

—Pues, me encantaría ver a las niñas —le dijo—. ¿Quieres que lleve la cena?

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió ella—. Pensaba que si tú les leías un cuento a las niñas yo podría hacer la cena. Les daría algo a ellas primero y luego cocinaría algo un poco más… adulto para nosotros —dijo y antes de que él pudiese interrumpirla, prosiguió ansiosamente—: ¿Qué te gusta? Pensaba en pescado a la tailandesa. Quizá trucha coral, o… —se oyó el movimiento de las páginas de una revista—. ¿Quizá preferirías arroz con setas?

Esbozando una sonrisa, Edward abrió la revista que acababa de comprar. Trucha coral al vapor y arroz con setas.

—Cualquiera de los dos platos parece estupendo —le dijo—. Mis favoritos.

—¿Tus favoritos? —dijo Isabella y su voz sonó asustada—. Pues, no esperes demasiado, no soy una cocinera genial.

—Entonces hagamos un pequeño cambio de planes —dijo Edward rápidamente, sorprendido por lo fácil que le estaba resultando todo—. Yo llevaré los ingredientes y cocinaré mientras tú les lees el cuento a las niñas. De todos modos, ya están aburridas de mis historias.

Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres cocinar?

—¿Trucha coral al vapor? Desde luego.

—¿Sabes qué comprar?

—Déjame pensar… —dijo, levantando la revista para leer—. Para la trucha necesitaré salsa de soja, salsa de ostras, raíz de cilantro, jengibre fresco… ¿voy bien?

—Exacto —murmuró ella.

—Para un genio de la cocina, esto no es nada.

—Entonces, no interferiré con el _chef_. Por favor, cocina tú —respondió ella. Había recuperado parte de su espíritu habitual.

—Será un placer.

* * *

**Me regalan un review?**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

* * *

Capítulo 9

La rutina de las niñas se alteró mucho al tener a su padre en la casa y tardaron más de lo habitual en dormirse. Cuando finalmente Isabella salió del dormitorio, Edward tenía la comida casi hecha.

Estaba de pie frente al fogón y Isabella se detuvo un segundo a admirar su viril postura en el entorno femenino de su cocina amarilla: el cabello negro, los ojos grises, los vaqueros y la camisa azul.

Tuvo la sensación de que le gustaría verlo con frecuencia allí, aunque Edward no tuviese ninguna intención de hacerlo. Al menos, no de momento.

Aunque si Alice estaba en lo cierto…

En la encimera junto a Edward había una botella de vino abierta y dos copas.

—Te mereces una copa —le dijo él con una sonrisa—. Este es un vino ligero, el aperitivo especial para lo que vendrá.

El corazón le dio a Isabella un vuelco en el pecho. Se secó las palmas húmedas de las manos en los pantalones. ¿Para lo que vendría? ¡Edward no tenía ni idea de que ella planeaba seducirlo! ¿Cómo se le decía a un hombre que, de repente, querías que se quedase a algo más que a cenar? Mejor no pensar en ello. Ya se le ocurriría algo cuando llegase el momento.

Normalmente no bebía alcohol, pero cuando Edward le alargó la copa, no la rechazó. Necesitaría una dosis extra de coraje aquella noche.

—¿Finalmente te has decidido por el arroz? —le preguntó, acercándose para mirar dentro de la cacerola.

—La verdad es que no tuve demasiada opción: no es época de trucha coral y sí lo es de setas.

—¡Huele fenomenal! Anda, si es igualito a la foto que he visto hoy en una revista, de una receta que pensaba usar.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —dijo él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Quizá tenemos algo en común después de todo. Salud —añadió, levantando la copa para brindar con ella.

—Salud —repitió ella.

—Brindo por encontrar otras cosas que tengamos en común, Isabella.

—Sí —susurró ella, intentando no pensar en lo que pensaba compartir con él después de la cena.

Tomó solo un trago para que el vino no se le subiese a la cabeza y se entretuvo en buscar manteles individuales y servilletas limpios. Su casa era tan pequeña que no podía tener un comedor, así que tendrían que comer en la cocina, pero encendió una vela perfumada sobre la mesa para crear un poco de ambiente. Quizá así sintiese más valentía.

—Pues esto ya está —dijo Edward, y sirvió la comida con diestros movimientos.

Isabella se sentó y jugueteó con la copa. No les llevaría más de quince minutos comerse el arroz, y  
aunque luego tomasen café, no tendría demasiado tiempo para decirle que… que había cambiado de opinión. Sería mejor que comenzase por darle a entender que no era tan inexperta como él creía. Probó la comida.

—¡Qué bueno está! —exclamó con sinceridad y luego decidió tirarse a las piscina de una vez por todas. Tomó un trago de vino—. Cuánto hace que no comía en esta cocina sola con un hombre. Desde Mike —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa trémula.

El tenedor que Edward se llevaba a la boca se quedó suspendido en el aire.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

Por la forma tensa en que lo preguntó, Isabella se dio cuenta de que esa era una sola de todas las preguntas que él quería hacerle. Lo mejor sería que se sincerase con cuanto antes.

—Hace cinco años que Mike se fue. Solía venir a… a cenar dos veces por semana, casi todas las semanas.

—¿Era un compañero de trabajo? —preguntó Edward, con poca convicción.

—Oh, no. No. Era… alguien que conocí en una conferencia. Vendía libros. Trabajaba como representante de una editorial muy importante. Era mi novio. Encantador.

—Aja.

—Pero eso no importa —se apresuró a explicar Isabella.

—Entonces, ¿qué importancia tiene Mike aparte de su asombroso encanto y su habilidad para vender libros?

—Que… que sus visitas no eran así, no eran cálidas.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario.

—Nunca me cocinaba y siempre tenía prisa.

—Entonces, ¿su increíble encanto no duró? —dijo Edward, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Venía corriendo del trabajo tan ansioso por meterse en la cama que se zampaba en dos minutos la comida que yo me pasaba horas preparando. Y daba igual que fuese una pizza o pollo al vino.

Le lanzó una mirada para ver su reacción, pero la expresión de él era indescifrable.

—Por supuesto que él nunca se ofrecía a cocinar y jamás salíamos a comer —prosiguió.

Edward masculló algo ininteligible.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué nunca comíamos fuera. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con alguien que lo conociera. Alguien que supiese que él estaba casado —remató.

Edward se atragantó con el arroz.

—Te he escandalizado —le dijo Isabella, al verle la expresión.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero tenía que decírtelo de golpe, de lo contrario no hubiese podido.

—Comprendo. Tenías que decírmelo. ¿Pensabas que era vital que yo supiese que tuviste una relación con un hombre casado?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué era tan importante? —le preguntó, mirándola con tal expresión en los ojos que ella tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Quería que comprendieses —le dijo mirando el plato—. Me sentí fatal. No sabía que Mike estuviese casado. Pensaba que se iba a casar conmigo. Cuando descubrí que tenía esposa y tres niños, me quise morir.

—Me imagino —dijo él, y por un momento hubo ternura en su voz.

Ahora venía lo peor. Isabella tomó aliento.

—Verás, Edward, tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. A ambos nos han marcado relaciones anteriores. Tú me has explicado lo que sentías por Tanya y por qué no puedes comprometerte y yo quería explicarte sobre Mike y por qué yo no quería… quería tener contigo una relación… —se interrumpió al ver un movimiento en la puerta.

Descubrió con horror que Vanessa se hallaba allí, abrazando su osito, con el cabello revuelto, el camisón arrugado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría escuchando?

***0*0*0*0*0***

Edward seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación mientras, sentado en la cama de Vanessa, le alcanzaba un vaso de agua. La niña lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Te gusta Isabella, papi? —le preguntó una vez que se volvió a acostar y Edward la arropó.

—Sí, Val —dijo, lleno de sentimientos encontrados—. Me gusta.

La pequeña volvió a sentarse de golpe, como impelida por un muelle.

—¿De verdad te gusta, papá? —insistió, dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada.

Pero Edward no en vano se pasaba el día en el juzgado interrogando gente. Su hija de cinco años no lo pilló desprevenido.

—¿Y a ti, Val, te gusta Isabella en serio?

—Oh, sí, papi —respondió ella enseguida—. Sí que me gusta. La quiero mucho.

Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla suave y sonrosada, reprimiendo un suspiro.

—Eso está bien, muñeca —susurró, pensando en lo fácil que le resultaba a Val hablar de amor, como a todos los niños. Un amor sin complicaciones el de la infancia.

Recordó con nostalgia los felices días de su infancia. El amor entre adultos era mucho más complejo. Podía acabarse imprevistamente. Era tremendamente exigente. Venía con cadenas y condiciones.

Cuando se levantó para irse, le pareció ver un ligero movimiento en la cama de Kate, pero cuando se volvió hacia ella, la niña estaba muy quieta con los ojos cerrados.

Al dirigirse a la cocina, vio a Isabella, de pie junto al microondas. Ella llevaba un amplio _top_ sin mangas de color crema, que resaltaba el profundo color cereza de su cabello, más hermoso que nunca.

¿Cómo no iba a gustarle la forma sutil en que sus senos se movían bajo la suavidad del tejido de punto? Le costó trabajo apartar la mirada a la forma en que los pantalones le ajustaban la deliciosa curva del trasero.

—Te estaba calentando un poquito la comida —dijo ella—. Sería una pena comer el arroz frío.

—Gracias —dijo él, sentándose.

Sirvió un poco de vino en las copas. Y sé hizo un silencio incómodo mientras comían. Edward reflexionó sobre lo que Isabella le había dicho. ¿Querría ella insinuar que ya no rechazaba del todo la idea de tener una relación con él, aunque no fuese seria?

—¿Está bien Vanessa?—preguntó Isabella.

—Ejem, sí. Siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención —comentó, aliviado de poder hablar de otro tema—. No quiero ni pensar lo que será cuando llegue a la adolescencia —sonrió—. ¿Cómo eras tú de adolescente?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Una santa.

—Sí —sonrió ella, cohibida—. Era muy buena estudiante. Tenía una vida muy tranquila. No hacía nada que escandalizase a mis padres. ¿Y tú?

—Yo vivía en el norte, en Altherton Tableland —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes cómo es en el desierto. Teníamos mucha libertad. Jasper y yo hicimos muchas gamberradas.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Tanya?

—Ella estaba allí, también. Nos hicimos novios con dieciséis años.

—Dieciséis añitos —dijo Isabella suavemente—. ¿Así que tú, Jasper y Tanya crecisteis juntos?

—Sí, y los tres nos vinimos juntos a la universidad aquí, en Brisbane.

Isabella acabó de comer. De repente parecía nerviosa con la copa de vino sujeta rígidamente frente a sí.

Edward también se puso nervioso, pensando que ella volvería a tocar el otro tema: sexo. No es que fuese un tema que él evitase, pero se trataba de Isabella. Después del rechazo de la noche anterior, hablar de sexo con ella no era demasiado bueno para su ego.

—Edward, he cambiado de opinión —dijo ella de repente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte con respecto a qué? —preguntó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

—Sobre nosotros —dijo ella, y se ruborizó como una amapola—. Creo que tienes razón. Creo que necesitamos ver lo que hay entre nosotros. Me gustaría… —tomó un sorbo de vino—, creo que… quizá tendríamos que hacer el amor.

—Papá.

Edward se dio la vuelta en redondo. Era Kate.

—¡Kate, por el amor de Dios! —explotó.

—Yo también tengo sed —susurró ella tímidamente, como si desease no haber salido de la cama nunca.

Edward se puso de pie de un salto y de dos zancadas llegó al fregadero. Llenó un vaso de agua y se lo dio a su hija con brusquedad. ¡En qué mal momento había llegado!

—No quiero oíros más, ¿comprendido?

—Sí, papi —dijo ella dócilmente.

La acompañó hasta la habitación y esperó a que tomase un poco de agua antes de arroparla. En la cama contigua, la traviesa Vanessa simulaba dormir, con los párpados apretados fuertemente.

—Me habéis desilusionado, niñas —les dijo—. Isabella ha tenido la amabilidad de cuidaros mientras yo… yo estoy ocupado y ustedes deberíais colaborar e iros a dormir pronto.

¿Y si las niñas le preguntaban qué hacía allí tanto tiempo si se encontraba tan ocupado?

—Sí, papi —respondieron sus hijas, para alivio suyo. Como siempre, le ablandaron el corazón y les dio un abrazo.

Kate lo miró por debajo del flequillo con sus enormes ojos castaños.

—Te prometemos que no te interrumpiremos más —le dijo.

—Solo estábamos vigilándote —le dijo Vanessa.

—¿Vigilándome?

—Sí. Queríamos asegurarnos de que tú la be…

—¡Val! —la interrumpió Kate—. ¡Cállate! —ordenó, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

—¡Anda! Perdona.

Intrigado, Edward les volvió a advertir que no quería verlas aquella noche y salió de la habitación. Pero del otro lado de la puerta oyó la voz de Vanessa.

—Debimos decirle que tiene que besar a Isabella.

—No —susurró Kate—. Llamé a la abuela esta tarde y me dijo que hay que dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Creo que quiere decir que él la besará cuando llegue el momento. Quizá tenga que esperar hasta que sienta deseos de hacerlo.

—Me parece que no lo hará nunca —suspiró Vanessa—. Creo que no entiende que a las señoras les gusta que las besen.

En el pasillo oscuro, Edward las escuchaba incrédulo. ¿Qué habían estado hablando su suegra y sus hijas?

—¡Niñas, silencio! —ordenó con voz seria, sin saber si reír o lanzar un alarido de rabia.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado y, satisfecho, se dirigió a la cocina pensando que había demasiadas mujeres en su vida. Cuando llegó, tomó un trago de su copa.

—Les he hecho prometer que se quedarán en la cama —dijo, de pie junto a la mesa.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, cohibida.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —prosiguió Edward, con todo su cuerpo alerta al mirarla—. ¿Estabas diciendo lo que creo que decías?

—¿Crees que Kate se dio cuenta? —preguntó ella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Lo dudo —dijo él—. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de haberte oído bien. Pero por lo menos me parece que las niñas no nos volverán a molestar esta noche.

Dejando la copa, le tomó las manos, dándole un ligero tirón para levantarla.

—Tendríamos que ir a mi habitación —dijo ella bajo, tan bajo que casi resultó inaudible.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —le susurró, con el cuerpo latiéndole expectante.

—¿Crees que te lo diría si no lo quisiera? —preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

Sin añadir nada más, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, más allá del dormitorio de las niñas y del cuarto de baño. En el umbral, se detuvo, girándose a mirarlo por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer dentro.

La siguió, sintiendo que sus fantasías se hacían realidad. Había soñado mil veces con esos hombros perfectos, suaves y femeninos, como toda ella, cálida de deseo, como su boca cada vez que la había besado.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta con firmeza y echó el cerrojo.

—No queremos compartir esto con nadie más, ¿verdad?

Ella se hallaba de pie junto a la cama, iluminada por la suave luz de la mesilla de noche. Una cama enorme, diseñada para pasar una noche de placer, con un mullido edredón y varios almohadones. Sintió deseos de tomarla en sus brazos y sumergirse entre los cojines con las largas piernas femeninas enredadas en las suyas.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

—Está claro que esto no será más que una aventura de una noche —lo detuvo ella.

—Aja.

—Sin complicaciones, sin expectativas. Como tú lo deseas.

—Desde luego.

—Solo sexo.

Si, eso era lo que quería. Quitarle la ropa y encontrar sus pechos coronados de rosa, sus caderas redondeadas. Volverla loca, oírla emitir esos gemidos ansiosos otra vez mientras le besaba todo el cuerpo. Le enseñaría lo mucho que se pueden divertir un hombre y una mujer sin la carga de las emociones. Y estaba seguro de que lo haría mucho mejor que el tal Mike.

Isabella elevó la mirada hacia él, los azules ojos enormes en el rostro pálido y delicado.

Edward tragó. Se hallaba en el dormitorio de Isabella con su cuerpo delicioso a centímetros del suyo y dudaba. De repente, tuvo una revelación. Supo con total certeza que tocar y besar a Isabella no podía limitarse al sexo solamente, porque ella no era una mujer cualquiera.

Era Isabella Swan, la increíblemente buena y generosa Isabella, tan bella y dulce. Si la besaba y unían sus cuerpos en una caricia íntima, no podría nunca limitarse al sexo.

Estaría haciendo el amor con ella.

Y ese era el problema. Al acostarse con ella solo una noche, seguramente se enamoraría. No podía arriesgarse a ello. No podía correr el riesgo de enamorarse.

Edward se sintió descompuesto. Aquello resultaba ser una tortura física y mental espantosa que lo paralizó totalmente.

* * *

**Me regalan un review?**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Edward se hallaba en el medio de su dormitorio con expresión de querer huir de allí. Isabella se preguntó con horror en qué se habría equivocado. Se había distanciado de ella y la miraba con la misma expresión con que había mirado a Kate cuando ella le pidió agua. Isabella se sintió desfallecer.

—Esto sería un error —dijo él.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —dijo ella, sintiendo que las piernas no la sostenían.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de parecer? ¿Por qué su expresión había pasado del deseo más patente al rechazo más absoluto?

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró, dolida ante su distanciamiento—. ¿No he pasado el examen?

—No seas tonta —le dijo él, frotándose la frente como si le doliese la cabeza—. De haber habido algún tipo de examen, lo habrías pasado con sobresaliente.

—No comprendo, entonces.

—Mira, Isabella, no se trata de ti, sino de mí.

—Ah —dijo ella—. Pensaba que lo que querías era acostarte conmigo y nada más.

—Sí —respondió Edward, echando una mirada hacia la puerta—. Mira, será mejor que me vaya.

Isabella hizo un gesto de impotencia con los hombros. Se sentía humillada y avergonzada, pero no quería que Edward se diese cuenta de ello.

—¿Dónde ha quedado la valentía? —no pudo evitar decir por lo bajo cuando él se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó él dándose la vuelta.

—Que tanta valentía no podía ser verdad.

—¿Yo, valiente? ¿Cuándo?

—Venga, Edward, si alguien te hubiese retado a que hicieses el amor conmigo, no estaríamos aquí hablando.

—¿De veras crees que soy tan superficial?

—Me parece que eres capaz de cualquier cosa si alguien te desafía a ello.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Lo he comprobado yo sola —dijo, apartando la vista—. Cuando hiciste el numerito del payaso en el hospital… y en la despedida de Alice te desnudaste ante un montón de mujeres.

¿Qué había pasado con el atrevido Edward, que la había desafiado a que lo besase esa noche? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que la noche anterior había intentado persuadirla de que dejase de lado sus estúpidas inhibiciones y se acostase con él?

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, los ojos grises reflejaban tanta pena que le costó trabajo no echarse a llorar.

—El salón lleno de mujeres en la fiesta de Alice era muchísimo menos peligroso que esta habitación con una sola princesa, Isabella —le dijo suavemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y, de repente, mirándole los ojos húmedos, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder después.

—Exacto —dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

—Has estado jugando conmigo, intentando conquistarme. Y cuando finalmente he cedido, me rechazas.

—Isabella, siento que parezca eso.

Un tremendo cansancio la invadió. No podía soportar un instante más. Cruzó la habitación hasta la puerta, le quitó el cerrojo y la abrió de par en par.

—Me parece que lo único que queda por decir es «buenas noches» —dijo con frialdad, y se sintió orgullosa de que la voz no le temblara.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —asintió él con la cabeza, serio.

—No te olvides de cerrar la puerta de atrás.

—No.

Al pasar junto a ella, se detuvo.

—No debería seguir aprovechándome de tu generosidad —le dijo, bajando hasta ella la turbada mirada gris—. Veré si puedo encontrar a alguien más que se ocupe de las niñas.

—Ya te he dicho que no me importa, pero si quieres hacerlo, hazlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero al pasar a su lado, su brazo le rozó el seno y fue como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriese. Oyó cómo él contenía el aliento.

Se miraron un instante y Isabella casi lanzó un sollozo al ver la expresión de enorme tristeza en el hermoso rostro masculino.

Pero luego él, haciendo un esfuerzo, desvió la mirada de la de ella y se fue.

Isabella no lloró esta vez cuando Edward se fue. Estaba tan atontada, tan alelada, que se quedó un largo rato sin moverse. Finalmente, cuando se dio la vuelta, la enorme cama pareció burlarse de ella.

Tenía gracia, porque estaba clarísimo que Edward no quería rechazarla. Lo que temía era involucrarse emocionalmente. Tenía pánico de enamorarse de ella.

Dio dos pasos y se dejó caer en la blanda cama con su edredón de plumas.

Edward tenía razón al pensar que enamorarse daba miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Estaba enterándose de tantas cosas aquella noche. Y una de ellas era que la semana anterior, en algún momento, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Nunca había sentido algo similar por Mike. No era meramente físico. Le gustaba todo, todo. Su sonrisa, su voz, cada célula de su cuerpo. La forma en que se ocupaba de sus hijas. Hacía poco que lo conocía, pero no se podía imaginar la vida sin él. Así es que comprendía su temor. Reconocer ese tipo de amor era un proceso muy alarmante.

Al saber que lo amaba, verlo alejarse de ella esa noche le había causado un miedo terrible.

***0*0*0*0*0***

Estaba tan exhausta que durmió de un tirón. Y al despertarse se hubiera quedado en su enorme y vacía cama, regodeándose en su autocompasión, de no ser por las risillas que procedían de la cocina. Se levantó de un salto, agradeciendo la distracción que significaba tener que preparar a las niñas para ir al colegio.

Cuando las dejó frente a la puerta de la escuela, se sentía mucho mejor. Afortunadamente, fue un día muy ajetreado en la biblioteca y logró mantener a Edward alejado de su mente. Pero poco después de la comida, sonó el teléfono y reconoció su voz al atender la llamada.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella.

—Hola, Edward —dijo, con un nudo de su estómago.

—Te molesto solo un segundo para avisarte de que he logrado solucionar la cuestión de las niñas. Mi padre ha acabado con su chequeo y está perfecto, así que mi madre y él tienen muchos deseos de recibirlas. Las enviaré con ellos hasta que se tranquilice el tema de las llamadas telefónicas y las amenazas.

—Me parece muy sensato de tu parte —logró decir, aunque la mano que sujetaba él teléfono le temblaba visiblemente.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer, Isabella. Tarde o temprano, Stokes descubrirá tu existencia. He sacado los billetes de avión para esta noche.

—Comprendo.

¿Tan pronto? Era evidente que estaba ansioso por alejarse de ella. Echaría en falta terriblemente a las niñas, pero lo que la hacía sentirse tan mal era Edward y su calma. Se lo oía nuevamente confiado y en control. El hombre titubeante e inseguro que se había enfrentado a ella la noche anterior era una persona completamente diferente ahora que había encontrado la forma de poner distancia entre su familia y ella.

—La línea aérea ha sido muy comprensiva. Una azafata se ocupará de las niñas.

—¿Cuándo las informarás a ellas de tus planes?

—Ese es el problema —reconoció él—, que estaré liado aquí las próximas dos o tres horas.

—¿Querías que se lo dijese cuando pasase a buscarlas al colegio?

—¿No sería demasiado molestia que lo hicieras? No creo que pongan ninguna objeción a un repentino viaje al norte. Les encanta visitar a sus abuelos.

—Entonces —dijo ella, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de papel—, ¿harás las maletas de las niñas antes de venir a buscarlas?

—Sí —dijo, añadiendo tras una ligera pausa—: Necesitaré que estén listas a eso de las seis y media.

Isabella se imaginó lo que sucedería. El coche de Edward llegaría a toda pastilla y las niñas se subirían a la carrera, ilusionadas con la idea de una aventura inesperada. Y en dos minutos habrían desaparecido. Los tres. Aquel período de su vida habría concluido.

Sintió una horrible opresión en la garganta y tuvo que tomar aliento antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo. Muy bien. Iré a buscar a las niñas al colegio como siempre.

—Gracias, Isabella —dijo él—, eres un ángel, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Soy una Swan, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Isabella, antes de colgar.

Al dejar el teléfono, apoyó la cabeza en los brazos'. Edward se había auto convencido de que ella no era más que una amiga, pensó con amargura. Por supuesto, Edward nunca le había prometido nada, ni siquiera amistad. Ella era la única culpable de sentirse tan mal. Ella y Edward Cullen eran dos personas cuyas vidas se habían cruzado brevemente y ella había podido darle una mano. Nada más.

¿Y qué pasaba con lo demás? ¿Los besos, los coqueteos, el sentido de conexión y atracción? Por más que lo intentase, no podía dejar de sentir pena, pero todo se debía a que ella había cometido un error que Edward se había ocupado de evitar.

Se había enamorado.

Y esa espantosa sensación de soledad, de insoportable dolor era el resultado de ello.

No era de extrañar que Edward fuese tan cauto.

***0*0*0*0*0***

—¿Tú también vienes? —preguntó Vanessa en cuanto Isabella pasó a buscarlas y las informó de los planes.

—Oh, no, cielo. Yo tengo que quedarme y trabajar en la biblioteca.

—¿Y papi?

—Él también tiene que seguir trabajando.

—¿Y papi te seguirá visitando cuando estemos en casa de los abuelos? —intervino Kate.

—Creo que no —respondió, preguntándose qué estarían tramando las niñas—. No importa si su padre y yo no nos vemos, ¿no? —añadió, al ver que se hacía un prolongado silencio en el asiento trasero del coche.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Vanessa.

Ante la sorpresa de Isabella, la niña parecía a punto de llorar.

—Pues, no os preocupéis por nosotros —le dijo—. Pensad en lo bien que lo pasaréis con los abuelos.

Las niñas se hallaban muy serias al llegar a la biblioteca. Contrariamente a lo que habían supuesto, su entusiasmo habitual se había esfumado. Isabella suspiró.

Vanessa se plantó frente a ella y la taladró con su mirada gris.

—¿Me podrías decir si papá ya te ha besado? —le preguntó.

—¡Val! —exclamó Kate, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y un codazo a la vez.

—¿Sí o no? —gritó Vanessa, al borde de las lágrimas.

Atónita, Isabella miró las caritas preocupadas.

—Déjala, Kate, la pregunta no me molesta —dijo—. ¿Quieres que tu papá me bese?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué resulta tan importante que me bese? —preguntó Isabella, esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Un beso no significa nada.

—Pero Isabella —la regañó Kate—, tú sí que no entiendes nada. Si un chico te besa significa que te quiere. Cuando papi te bese os podréis casar.

—No —protestó Isabella débilmente—. No es exactamente así. Aunque… aunque nos besásemos, no nos casaríamos.

—Sí que os casaríais. Yo sé que sí —fue la respuesta decidida—. Así que asegúrate de que papi te bese pronto.

Antes de que Isabella pudiese explicarles los fallos de su razonamiento, las niñas entraron corriendo a la biblioteca, aparentemente muy satisfechas de haberlo expuesto.

Isabella las siguió más lentamente. ¿Cómo podía hacerles entender que en la vida real las historias no acababan con: «y fueron felices y comieron perdices»?

A las cinco, cuando cerró la biblioteca, Isabella llevó a las niñas a su casa por última vez. Al principio, el coche negro que la seguía la irritó porque se le acercaba demasiado, pero cuando se detuvo en la verdulería a comprar algo para hacer una ensalada y vio que el otro vehículo también se paraba unos metros más atrás, sintió que comenzaba a alarmarse.

Su sexto sentido hizo que no dejase a las niñas en el coche mientras hacía la compra.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, el coche negro seguía allí, como si su conductor no se hubiese movido. Isabella no le pudo ver la cara, pero había un hombre sentado tras el volante.

Isabella sintió el temor atenazándole el estómago. Antes de internarse en el tráfico se aseguró de que las niñas tuviesen ajustados los cinturones de seguridad y comiesen contentas las uvas que el frutero les había regalado.

Por si solo eran figuraciones suyas, fruto de su depresión, probó distintas velocidades, pero no se pudo deshacer del coche negro.

Una oleada de pánico le subió del estómago, y le cerró la garganta, cortándole el aliento. ¿Y si era el individuo que había amenazado a Edward y su familia?

Parecía que se las había ingeniado para dar con ella.

El miedo la hizo sudar y las palmas de las manos se le pusieron tan húmedas que apenas podía sujetar el volante. ¡Justo ahora que Edward lo había organizado todo!

Desesperada, miró alrededor. Había crecido en ese barrio y se conocía las calles al dedillo. Al llegar a la esquina, giró bruscamente a la izquierda y conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, siguió girando a la izquierda hasta volver a la avenida, que tomó en el sentido contrario.

Volvió a girar a la izquierda e hizo nuevamente un rápido giro para pasar por el túnel debajo de las vías del ferrocarril. Tras dos nuevos giros rápidos vio en el retrovisor que el coche negro había desaparecido, pero solo logró respirar con más tranquilidad después de cinco minutos de conducir sin que volviese a aparecer su perseguidor.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Y si aparecía en su casa? Por si acaso, dio una vuelta para llegar, pero lo más probable era que supiese dónde vivía ella. Se lo imaginó entrando a la fuerza a su casa para raptar a las niñas y la idea la hizo estremecerse. No podía arriesgarse a ello. La segundad de las niñas estaba por encima de todo.

En vez de parar en la entrada del garaje, detuvo el coche la parte de atrás de su casa.

—¿Por qué paras aquí? —preguntó Kate, como era de suponer.

—Su padre os vendrá a buscar pronto y quiero dejarle libre la entrada —les dijo, llevando de la mano a las sorprendidas niñas por el pasaje entre su casa y la de su vecina—. Niñas, voy a pedirle a la señora Powell que os cuide un rato —explicó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Estoy… estoy esperando una visita para hablar de negocios. No os preocupéis, que os vendré a buscar pronto. Ya conocéis a la señora Powell. Es muy amable.

Su tono urgente las convenció, porque después de dudarlo un instante la siguieron confiadas hasta la casa de la vecina.

Afortunadamente Janet Powell era una mujer sensata y simpática que no se metía en la vida de los demás. No dudó en recibir a las niñas y las conquistó inmediatamente poniéndoles su programa favorito de televisión.

—Vuelvo dentro de media hora —prometió Isabella.

En cuanto entró en su casa se dirigió al teléfono de la cocina. Hizo una o dos inspiraciones para tranquilizarse antes de marcar el número de Edward. Mientras apretaba las teclas, levantó la vista y se quedó petrificada.

Enmarcado en los visillos amarillos, vio el coche negro al otro lado de la calle. El conductor llevaba gafas oscuras, pero sintió que la taladraba con la mirada.


	11. Capitulo11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Edward dirigió una mirada al reloj. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era cerrar las dos maletas que había hecho para las niñas e ir a buscarlas a casa de Isabella; le sobraba tiempo para ir al aeropuerto.

Había sido un gran alivio saber que sus padres se podían encargar de las niñas. A Vanessa y Kate les causaría mucha ilusión hacerles una visita. Por supuesto que también les había gustado estar en casa Isabella…

¡Infiernos! Ya estaba otra vez pensando en Isabella. Desde que se separó de ella la noche anterior, imágenes suyas insistían en perseguirlo. No podía olvidarse de su dulce sonrisa, la luz especial de sus ojos, el brillo bruñido de su cabello. Había luchado contra la visión de ella, hermosa a la luz de la mesilla, valerosa al ofrecerle una noche sin complicaciones, sin expectativas…

El móvil comenzó a sonar y lo sacó del bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta.

—Dígame, soy Cullen.

—Edward, soy Isabella. No has contratado a nadie para que me vigile, ¿no?

El miedo de su voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda.

—No.

—Pues entonces alguien me sigue. Está sentado en el coche frente a mi casa. ¿Qué hago?

Edward se metió las dos maletitas bajo el brazo y comenzó a correr hacia el garaje mientras seguía hablando por el móvil.

—Quédate ahí, Isabella. Echa el cerrojo.

—¿Llamo a la policía?

—Yo me ocuparé de eso. Conozco a los chicos de la comisaría —dijo Edward, logrando abrir la puerta con el codo—. ¿Lo has visto bien?

—No —dijo ella—. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Y lleva gafas oscuras.

Edward tiró las maletas sobre el asiento de atrás, la mente a mil revoluciones por minuto mientras sacaba el coche.

—¿Y las niñas? ¿Están asustadas?

—No. No saben nada. Las he llevado por el camino de atrás a la casa de mi vecina, por si se le ocurre intentar entrar.

—Qué chica lista —murmuró Edward—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré cuando llegues.

—Ya voy hacia allí. Quédate bien escondida en la casa.

—Pero te llevará horas llegar con el tráfico que hay a esta hora.

—Tú, tranquila. Buscaré un atajo y llamaré a la policía ahora mismo. Enseguida habrá alguien contigo. Tú ocúpate de mantener la casa cerrada.

—De acuerdo.

—Ten cuidado, cielo.

—Sí. Date prisa, Edward. Te necesito.

—Y yo te necesito a ti, Isabella —dijo al cortar la comunicación.

Edward oyó las palabras salir de sus propios labios con un sobresalto. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que eran verdad. La pura y llana verdad.

Y le dolió muchísimo que ella no las hubiese oído.

*****00***00***0*****

Isabella intentó pensar con calma qué tenía que hacer. Era un alivio pensar que las niñas se hallaban a salvo frente a la tele de la vecina.

Mientras reflexionaba qué hacer, oyó pasos en el camino de lajas al costado de su pequeño chalet. La recorrió un escalofrío de miedo.

Corrió a la ventana de la cocina y vio con horror que el coche negro estaba vacío. El pánico la dominó, tomándole el aire de los pulmones. Aguzó el oído, pero no logró oír nada más. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde se encontraba el hombre?

Oyó un leve chasquido en algún lado y miró con desesperación el perchero de la entrada. Lo único que tenía era un paraguas floreado. Bonito, pero también recio. Tendría que arreglárselas con él.

Lo agarró y se quedó escuchando atenta. Hubo un chirrido y algo que se deslizaba, como una ventana abriéndose. Intentó moverse, pero se encontraba totalmente paralizada.

¿Qué podía hacer? Edward iba de camino y seguro que la policía también, pero mientras tanto…

Y luego tuvo la certeza de que el hombre había entrado en su casa. Oyó un golpe sordo cuando sus pies dieron en el suelo. El terror le agarrotaba la garganta. Se quedó temblando con los ojos cerrados demasiado tiempo, la mente en blanco. Tenía que irse, salir por la puerta principal.

En cuanto pensó en ello, logró moverse. Corrió por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Oyó los pesados pasos y la respiración agitada detrás de sí.

¡Estaba demasiado cerca!

Lanzando un alarido de terror, Isabella se dio la vuelta. Vio como en una nebulosa un hombre calvo de nariz grande que le sonreía con malicia.

—Edward Cullen no te necesita para él sólito, monada —le dijo el intruso.

Isabella le gritó y levantó el paraguas en el aire, como un gladiador con una espada. Le dio en el hombro y con satisfacción sintió un crujido. Oyó su exclamación de sorpresa, pero lo volvió a golpear, desesperada.

Abrió la puerta de un manotazo y salió a la calle. El corazón le latía desenfrenado y la mente, como separada de su cuerpo, pensaba soluciones. Tenía que alejarlo de las niñas, mantenerlo ocupado hasta que llegase la policía.

Una rápida mirada por encima del hombro le indicó que él la seguía y se hallaba cada vez más cerca. Intentó quitarse los tacones. Descalza podría correr mucho más rápido. Logró quitarse uno, pero luego el tacón del otro cedió y sintió la ruda mano de su perseguidor que le pegaba en el hombro al intentar agarrarla.

*****00***00***0*****

Edward se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos detrás del coche negro aparcado al otro lado de la calle y sus luces delanteras iluminaron un interior vacío. Lanzó una imprecación.

Salió del coche. La puerta del chalecito de Isabella se hallaba abierta. En los escalones de la entrada había un paraguas floreado. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la casa cuando le llamó la atención un movimiento a cierta distancia.

A pesar de que ya caía la noche, pudo distinguir entre los jacaranda que arbolaban la calle la silueta de una mujer que corría y de un hombre que se le acercaba por detrás.

Era Isabella. Lo supo por su melena pelirroja.

Con los ojos fijos en ellos, echó a correr también. Vio cómo Isabella se intentaba quitar los zapatos y, con horror, que el tipo que la seguía estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

A pesar de haber sido uno de los mejores corredores de _sprint_ en la universidad, Edward dudaba poder llegar hasta Isabella antes que su perseguidor.

—¡Isabella! —gritó, sin importarle molestar a los vecinos. Fue consciente de que se encendían las luces de algunos porches mientras pasaba como un tornado por las pulcras cercas blancas y los recortados setos.

«Que no le pase nada», gritaba su mente. «Que no le suceda nada. Cuando llegue hasta ella, no la dejaré nunca».

Al acercarse más a ellos leyó la desesperación en el rostro de Isabella cuando ella vio por encima de su hombro lo cerca que se hallaba su perseguidor.

Horrorizado, la vio girar al llegar a la avenida, desapareciendo tras el tronco de un Jacaranda en su huida desesperada. «Ten cuidado, por Dios», pensó angustiado.

Un segundo más tarde aparecieron las luces delanteras de un coche y se oyó el chirrido de unos frenos. Como en cámara lenta, Edward vio a las dos figuras recortadas en la luz y el impacto del coche al chocar contra ellos. Los dos cuerpos saltaron como peleles, cayendo juntos sobre el pavimento.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Barbara Hanay**

**Ultimo capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

—¡Isabella!

Un grito desesperado salió de los labios de Edward mientras sus piernas devoraban los últimos metros que quedaban hasta ella.

Llegó a los dos cuerpos y rezando se arrodilló junto a ellos. Isabella se hallaba despatarrada en el pavimento junto a Stokes. Estaba muy quieta, demasiado quieta. Su cabello se esparcía sobre el asfalto como sangre. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos cerrados. Edward gimió. ¡Era culpa suya, él la había puesto en peligro al pedirle que se ocupase de las niñas!

La conductora del coche sollozaba apoyada contra la puerta de su vehículo.

—¡No los vi! ¡Juro que no los vi!

Los vecinos comenzaron a aparecer, corriendo.

—¡Dios mío, si es Isabella, la del treinta y dos! —exclamó uno.

—He llamado al 911. La ambulancia ya viene.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?

Edward oyó la pregunta con amargura. ¡Lo que había pasado era que Isabella había intentado defender las vidas de Kate y Vanessa con la fiereza de una madre verdadera, y esa era su recompensa! En lo único que podía pensar era qué Isabella le había ofrecido su amor y él lo había rechazado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

La policía llegó con un chirrido de frenos y una policía se acercó a través de la gente. Se arrodilló junto a él y examinó a Isabella con la tranquilidad de alguien que sabe lo que hace.

—Está respirando y tiene buen pulso —dijo con rostro serio—. Algo es algo. Pero no hay que moverla hasta que la ambulancia llegue.

Mientras ella se inclinaba para examinar al otro cuerpo, Edward se aferró a sus palabras. ¡Estaba viva!

En la lejanía se oyó una sirena, y luego otra más.

—¡Isabella, por favor, no te vayas! —le susurró—. ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron un segundo y el corazón le dio a Edward un salto en el pecho.

—¿Isabella?

Pero el increíble azul se volvió a cerrar después de un parpadeo, como si ella prefiriese la oscuridad cálida y reconfortante que la llamaba.

La pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron hasta la ambulancia.

—¡Eh! —gritó Edward, haciendo señas a los paramédicos—. ¡Tengo que ir con ella al hospital!

Pero nadie le prestó atención. Enfadado, se abrió paso entre la gente. Tenía que ir con ella, tenían que dejarlo acompañarla…

—Perdone —dijo una voz de mujer mientras le tiraba de la manga—, ¿es usted el padre de las dos niñas que están quedándose en casa de Isabella?

Se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando aturdido, sin poder reaccionar.

—Será mejor que venga conmigo —dijo ella—. Estarán muy afectadas por esto.

*****00***00***0*****

La única luz procedía de una pequeña lámpara en la pared más lejana. Isabella miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una cama con limpias sábanas blancas. Había una gráfica a los pies de su lecho y una jarra de plástico con agua sobre la mesilla. El linóleo gris brillaba.

Le pareció haber vivido un sueño: las luces giratorias… las sirenas… las voces mientras la camilla rodaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital… las pruebas médicas para asegurarse de que no tenía daño cerebral… las preguntas, cientos de preguntas…

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me sucede? —también ella había hecho preguntas.

Pero las respuestas habían sido insatisfactorias.

Intentó recordar aquella tarde. Fue a buscar a las niñas y las llevó a la biblioteca… ¿Había sido aquel mismo día o el anterior? Y luego… ¡Dios santo! De golpe recordó todo. Corría y corría… ¡el hombre que la perseguía!

Al llegar al hospital la llevaron a Rayos X. Nadie había sabido decirle cómo se encontraban Kate y Vanessa.

—Ha tenido suerte —la informó finalmente un médico—. Solo está contusionada, pero la tendremos en observación uno o dos días.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con el hombre que me perseguía?

—Está mucho peor que usted. Parece ser que la alcanzó justo en el momento de la colisión y él recibió el impacto de lleno. Por eso usted ha recibido menos golpes.

—¿Dónde está?

—Lo tenemos en otra sala, custodiado por la policía. No la molestará más.

Isabella cerró los ojos, dejando que las palabras del médico la tranquilizasen. Era difícil aceptar que el peligro había pasado, pero él parecía muy seguro…

—Hola.

Una voz ronca y suave le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente. Edward la miraba desde la puerta, como temiendo despertarla. Lo vio acercarse. Un mechón de pelo le caía sobre la frente y tenía una expresión de increíble ternura en los ojos. La tomó de la mano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó suavemente.

Isabella intentó sentarse, pero el repentino movimiento le dio dolor de cabeza.

—Parece que estoy perfecta —dijo ella, intentando que su voz aparentase más calma de la que sentía—. Pero estaba tan preocupada por las niñas… ¿Llegasteis a tiempo al aeropuerto?

—Las niñas están bien —la tranquilizó Edward, presionándole levemente los hombros contra la almohada para que se recostase—. Están con Carmen. Ya no es necesario que se vayan. Y tú también estás bien, Isabella. No te preocupes por nada, solo de darle las gracias a tu ángel de la guarda.

—¿Crees que tengo uno?

—Estoy seguro, y me gustaría darle un apretón de manos —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa extraña.

Mientras hablaba, le sujetaba las manos entre las suyas, apretándoselas, acariciándolas, presionando sus labios contra ellas. Resultaba tan agradable que en vez de seguir haciendo preguntas se tranquilizó.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y sintió el perfume de su loción cuando él le besó los párpados.

—Qué bonito —susurró ella—. Nadie me había besado los párpados antes. Me parece que me gusta.

—¿Y aquí, te han besado? —preguntó él, rozándole la sien suavemente con los labios.

—No, seguro que no —dijo Isabella, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Los besos de Edward eran tan delicados, tan dulces. Ya la vez tan excitantes. Sentía cómo la piel comenzaba a recobrar la vida. Todo su cuerpo estaba despertándose. Se estiró, sintiéndose deliciosamente feliz. Un calórenlo la invadía, haciéndole querer acercarse a él para que la besase, la acariciase, la abrazase…

—¿Quieres que te dé un besito para que te mejores? —sonrió él, acercándose más.

—Son las órdenes del doctor —sonrió ella, y los labios masculinos sellaron los de ella con un beso largo y profundo. El Especial Edward Cullen. Elevó los brazos para rodearle el cuello y abrazarlo.

—Isabella —susurró él contra sus labios—, quiero decirte cuánto…

El súbito ruido de pasos decididos marchando por el brillante linóleo hizo que se separasen.

—Hola, enfermera —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa compradora—. Estaba controlando las constantes vitales de nuestra paciente. ¿Nos dejaría solos cinco minutos?

—Desde luego que no —dijo la enfermera, sin dejarse comprar—. La paciente necesita estar sola para poder tener un descanso vital —ironizó.

—Me parece que esas son órdenes para que me marche —susurró Edward al oído de Isabella.

—Estabas por decirme algo —dijo ella, separándose con reticencia.

—Luego —sonrió él dulcemente—. Es algo privado, pero no te preocupes. No me olvidaré.

La enfermera comenzó a tomarle la presión a Isabella con la eficiencia de años de práctica.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Edward desde la puerta haciéndole un guiño—. Que duermas bien.

—Hasta mañana —dijo ella suavemente.

Un momento después, se había ido.

Al irse Edward, Isabella se dio cuenta de repente de que pasaba algo raro. Al principio no supo qué era, solo una vaga sensación de que las cosas no iban tan bien como parecían mientras él la besaba.

No tenía derecho a sentirse tan feliz. Edward se había comportado como un enamorado y durante un rato ella se lo había creído porque se encontraba un poco dormida y no le funcionaba bien la cabeza. La enfermera levantó dos dedos.

—¿Cuántos ve? —le preguntó.

—Dos —le dijo Isabella y recibió una cabezadita de asentimiento.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidase de que Edward tenía una alergia terminal al amor? Bastaba un simple golpe en la cabeza para que dejase a Edward que la besase hasta hacerle perder el sentido. La noche anterior él había rechazado su Súper Oferta y se había pasado el día siguiente buscando la forma de quitársela de encima.

¡Tonta!

—El joven ese no le está haciendo ningún bien —dijo la enfermera por lo bajo.

Isabella reconoció con tristeza que tenía razón.

—Tome, la ayudarán a dormir —dijo la mujer, alargándole dos pastillas en un pequeño vaso de papel.

Isabella tomó las pastillas obedientemente. Sabía que sin ellas no podría pegar ojo.

—Quiero irme a casa —le dijo al médico la mañana siguiente, pero él solo sonrió y murmuró algo sobre ser una buena chica y otras veinticuatro horas de observación.

¿Una buena chica? ¡Estaba harta de ser una buena chica! Llevaba toda una vida siendo una buena chica, estaba cansada de ser obediente.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras miraba el techo y pensaba en una nueva vida llena de aventuras, una vida sin Edward Cullen.

Estaba tan ocupada en ello que al principio no se dio cuenta de que una persona había entrado en su habitación. Pero cuando la vio, pestañeó varias veces.

Su visita tenía una nariz de un brillante color rojo, el cabello naranja y rizado y ridículos zapatones.

Isabella miró aturdida. Los médicos le habrían hecho un diagnóstico equivocado. Parecía que algo no le funcionaba bien en la cabeza después de todo.

Veía visiones. Seguro que sí. Nadie iba por un hospital disfrazado de… Payaso.

La adrenalina le subió de golpe, acelerándole el corazón mientras miraba a su visita más detenidamente.

—Pensé que necesitarías que te levantasen un poco el ánimo —dijo una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato detrás del maquillaje circense y el traje de colorines.

—¿Qué haces aquí vestido de esa manera, Edward?

Sin responderle, él sonrió con descaro y tomando unas manzanas y naranjas de la frutera, comenzó a hacer malabarismos con ellas. Una manzana cayó enseguida al suelo y rodó bajo su cama.

Edward se encogió de hombros y devolvió la fruta al cuenco, rascándose el pelo naranja.

—Me ha dicho alguien cuya opinión respeto mucho que la gente internada en un hospital aprecia mucho este tipo de entretenimiento. ¿Quizá preferirías un poco de acJasperacia?

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, Edward intentó hacer el pino, pero no había suficiente espacio. Pareció que acabaría cayéndose sobre la cama de Isabella, por lo que se vio obligado a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

—Siéntate antes de que hagas algún estropicio —le rogó Isabella riendo.

Con un dramático suspiro él se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Hagámoslo a la antigua. ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, Isabella?

—Perfectamente —dijo ella, pero mentía. Se sentía tan frágil como un trozo de cristal. ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacerle ese hombre?

—También me ha dicho un experto en el tema que a los pacientes les gusta que les lean cuentos —dijo él, sacando un libro de su voluminoso pantalón con peto. Los ojos le brillaban.

—No juegues conmigo, Edward —le dijo—. No me hagas…

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no le hiciese quererlo, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Quieres oír mi cuento o no? —preguntó él suavemente, acercando más la silla.

A pesar de sus temores, Isabella no pudo reprimir la curiosidad.

—¿Es una historia inventada por ti?

—Desde luego.

—¿Sobre una princesa?

—Un príncipe. Pensé que ya había llegado la hora de que tuviese su propia historia.

Isabella sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Por qué pensaba que el príncipe era Edward?

—Supongo que un príncipe es algo nuevo. ¿Dónde vive?

—Está encerrado en una torre.

—¿Víctima de una bruja mala?

—Víctima de sus propios miedos.

—Comprendo —dijo ella en voz baja mientras su sistema nervioso se ponía en alerta máxima—. ¿Y el príncipe vive en la torre solo? ¿No hay visitas ni princesas?

—La única gente que puede entrar son sus bufones.

—Serán divertidos.

—Por supuesto. Y de vez en cuando él hace alguna tontería o corre algún riesgo y sus amigos le festejan la gracia.

Isabella se aferró al embozo. Estaba claro que Edward hablaba de sí mismo.

—¿Y cómo va la historia? ¿Qué sucede?

Se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada. Edward tenía los ojos muy brillantes.

—Un pajarillo de cabeza roja con increíbles plumas azules voló hasta su ventana —le respondió—. El príncipe pensó que era totalmente inofensivo, así que… que habló con él.

Isabella no podría soportar más. ¿A qué jugaba Edward? ¿No se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía?

—¿Un pajarillo inofensivo? —preguntó con voz ahogada tras enjugarse una lágrima con la sábana—. ¿Qué daño le podía hacer?

Se hizo un silencio insoportablemente largo.

—Es que… es que… —dijo él por fin—. Era en realidad una princesa llena de valor y con un corazón enorme. Perfecta, capaz de luchar hasta con un dragón.

No pudo soportarlo más.

—Basta de cuentos, Edward —le dijo sollozando—. Sin rodeos. ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

Edward alargó la mano para tomarle la suya.

—Estoy aquí para darte las gracias. El riesgo que corriste ayer…

¡Y pensar que ella creía que era por algo más! ¡Qué idiota! Había tenido la tonta esperanza de que en las últimas veinticuatro horas ese hombre hubiese cambiado. Aunque intentase ser sensata, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con él. De repente se sintió agotada.

—No era necesario que te tomases semejante molestia para agradecérmelo —dijo con voz inexpresiva.

—Lo cierto es —dijo Edward y se aclaró la garganta—, que hay algo más que quería decirte.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella y cuando le vio el brillo emocionado de los ojos, el cansancio desapareció de golpe—. Soy toda oídos.

—Pensar que en el juzgado estoy hablando todo el tiempo —reflexionó él—, a veces con serias implicaciones para otras personas. Y ahora que quiero decir la frase más importante de mi vida estoy totalmente mudo, presa del miedo escénico.

—¿Una sola frase? —susurró ella, con el corazón en la garganta—. ¡Te reto a que la digas!

—¿Un reto? —dijo, mirándola. De repente, con un relámpago en los ojos y una sonrisa de par en par, se quitó la nariz roja—. De acuerdo, aquí va: Isabella Swan, te amo. No sabía que fuese posible amar a otra persona tanto como yo te amo a ti.

—Oh, Edward —exclamó Isabella—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Supongo que me merezco tu duda, Isabella, pero estoy totalmente seguro de que te quiero. Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que he luchado contra este amor sin poder evitar que sucediese. Eres adorable —le dijo, besándole los dedos rígidos de apretar la sábana.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —preguntó ella, incorporándose un poco en la cama. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Edward no confundía amor con culpabilidad.

—Isabella, cuando me fui de tu casa la otra noche, me sentía fatal, pero me auto convencí de que mis sentimientos eran solo deseo. Ayer, cuando me llamaste para decirme que Stokes te seguía, de repente me di cuenta de la verdad. Me he estado enamorando de ti desde la noche en que nos conocimos, cuando tú llevabas esas ridículas plumas.

Le tocó la mejilla con un dedo trémulo.

—Anoche, cuando creí que te había perdido, quise echarme a tu lado y morir contigo. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te necesito en mi vida.

Isabella quiso decirle algo, pero las lágrimas le impedían hablar. Tosió y jugueteó con su pajarita a lunares.

—Me parece que ya sabes que me enamoré de ti desde que te vi disfrazado de payaso.

—¿Tanto tiempo te llevó? —rio él—. Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya siempre vestido así?

Isabella esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—¿De veras quieres que te diga lo que quiero?

—Por supuesto.

Entonces Isabella agarró un puñado de pañuelos de papel de la caja sobre la mesilla y le quitó el maquillaje de la boca. Edward no necesitó más. Sin mediar palabra, le selló los labios con los suyos.

—Realmente me gustas de payaso —susurró ella cuando se separaron finalmente—, pero creo que te prefiero haciendo _striptease_.

Edward la miró con una expresión mezcla de asombro y diversión.

—¿Me harías un _striptease_? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo, lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro—. ¿Aquí, en el hospital? ¿No sería mejor que lo dejásemos para cuando volviéramos a casa?

La idea de ver a Edward quitarse el traje de payaso prenda por prenda le hizo subir la temperatura varios grados, pero simuló pensárselo.

—Pues, de acuerdo. Acepto —dijo tras una pausa.

—Muy bien, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Cásate conmigo.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando. Sus atractivas facciones se hallaban cubiertas de maquillaje de payaso, pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, indicándole lo que deseaba saber.

—Verás, he descubierto algo más —le dijo él con una cálida sonrisa—. Necesito que el mundo entero sepa que eres mía. Realmente quiero que nos casemos, Isabella.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—¿Sí? —repitió él—. ¿De veras te casarás conmigo?

—¿Qué esperabas, Edward? Mírame, estoy que me derrito por casarme contigo.

Edward le volvió a dar otro beso experto.

—¿A pesar de que traiga dos vagones de cola?

—Desde luego. Quiero a tus niñas casi tanto como quiero a su papi —dijo, y para demostrárselo le dio un profundo beso, lleno de seductoras promesas.

—¿Puedes esperar un segundito? —murmuró Edward finalmente.

Sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación. Abriendo la puerta, se asomó e hizo un gesto levantando los pulgares a alguien que se hallaba fuera. Enseguida se oyeron pasos a la carrera y dos cuerpecillos entraron de golpe.

—¿Dijo que sí? —exclamaron Kate y Vanessa simultáneamente.

—Sí —dijo Edward, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

Kate corrió a abrazar a Isabella mientras Vanessa bailaba una danza de guerra india, con gritos de guerra y todo.

—¡Te casarás con papi!

—¡Serás nuestra mamá!

—Qué alivio —le confesó Kate—. Creía que nunca le dirías que sí si te lo pedía con ese traje de payaso.

Edward le guiñó un ojo por encima de las cabecitas de las niñas y el corazón le dio a Isabella un vuelco de felicidad.

Vanessa le lanzó una de sus penetrantes miradas.

—¿Ya te ha besado? —le preguntó y al ver cómo ella se ruborizaba, exclamó—: ¡Sí, lo ha hecho! Mira, tienes la nariz manchada de maquillaje —dijo, y lanzando un profundo suspiro de alivio, añadió sonriente—: Ahora todo será perfecto.

—Sí —dijo Isabella—, todo será perfecto.

Le sonrió a Edward. Quería a aquellas niñas y se iba a casar con su padre, el payaso más _sexy_ del mundo.

¿Había algo más perfecto en el mundo?

**Fin**

* * *

**Fue una historia para relajarse y enamorarse.**

**Las quiero mucho **


End file.
